Uma História em Três Atos
by Mparaizo
Summary: Gaara e Ino são amigos. Apenas amigos. Será mesmo? Tudo o que ela desejava era paz, tranquilidade e segurança para criar a filha. Tudo o que Gaara desejava era um lar para voltar e uma família para recebê-lo. Seria possível manter a amizade quando o desejo queima? Eles poderiam continuar sendo apenas amigos?
1. Apenas Amigos?

-Por que voltar aos Estados Unidos, Ino? Vocês estão bem aqui. Sabe que cuidarei de vocês.

Ino olha para o rapaz ruivo carregando o pequeno bebê de apenas dois meses. Chiana dormia tranqüila no colo do tio.

-Gaara, vou voltar para casa, lá meus pais me ajudaram á cuidar de Chiana. Pretendo voltar á estudar e me formar.

-Pode fazer isso aqui mesmo na Inglaterra. Pode continuar morando aqui. Eu ajudarei a cuidar da minha sobrinha.

-Não posso continuar morando no seu apartamento indefinidamente. Você é solteiro, tem sua vida. Sei que Matsuri brigou com você por minha causa.

-Não se preocupe com Matsuri. Eu e ela já brigamos por centenas de motivos, depois me entendo com ela.

-Negativo, Gaara. Sou muito agradecida pelo que fez por mim e Chiana durante todos esses meses, agora tenho que dar um rumo á minha vida. – Ino fala enquanto fechava a última mala. Aquela discussão com o amigo vinha acontecendo desde que ela lhe informara a decisão de voltar para casa.

-Isso é culpa da Kankuro, ele a magoou muito. –Gaara fala, agora zangado e olha para a menina em seus braços.

-Sim, ele me magoou muito, contudo a minha decisão de voltar não se deve ás atitudes dele. Kankuro não faz mais parte da minha vida e de Chiana. –Ela sorri e acaricia os cabelos castanhos escuros da filha. –Quero dar uma boa vida á minha menina, Gaara. Quero que ela tenha orgulho da mãe. Kankuro nos riscou da vida dele e eu farei o mesmo.

-Não pretende contar á Chiana quem é seu pai? – Ele pergunta surpreso e Ino nega. –Claro que não farei isso, quando ela tiver idade para entender, eu lhe contarei tudo.

-Vai me riscar da vida de vocês também?

-Você sempre será bem vindo á minha casa, Gaara. É meu amigo e tio de Chiana. Quero que vá me visitar sempre que puder ou quiser.

-Eu irei mesmo, Ino. – Ele fala e entrega o bebê a mãe, que a coloca no berço, depois se vira e abraça o ruivo. –Obrigada por tudo, Gaara. Não teria conseguido sem seu apoio. Não esperava que Kankuro me colocasse para fora do apartamento dele. – Ela fala triste e ele a aperta em seus braços.

-Não precisa me agradecer. Conte comigo, sempre, Ino. Me chame quando precisar e eu estarei lá. É uma promessa. –Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando ambos se separam e Gaara as enxuga com carinho. –Nada de choro. Já que você insiste com essa loucura, eu vou levá-las para o aeroporto.

-Não precisa, eu posso chamar um taxi. –Ele nega com a cabeça e ela sorri. Gaara era protetor, apesar de ser tão jovem e cuidara de Ino durante a gravidez. Ele a levara ás consultas de pré-natal e ficara ao seu lado durante o parto. Fizera mais que o irmão dele, Kankuro, pai biológico de Chiana. –Acha que vou deixar minha sobrinha entrar em um taxi aqui em Londres? Esses motoristas são loucos. Eu levo vocês, quem sabe convenço você a mudar de idéia?

-Está bem, está bem. Vamos então, porém desista de me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu já decide, Gaara.

Ele concorda e olha para a garotinha no berço. Ignorando o que se passava á sua volta, a pequena Chiana dormia, sem saber que naquele momento seu destino estava sendo decidido. –Talvez, seu eu não a tivesse apresentado ao meu irmão, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Pare. Não foi sua culpa e eu não me arrependo de nada. Se não tivesse conhecido Kankuro, Chiana não existiria. Não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela.

Gaara concorda. Ino viera á Inglaterra para estudar, eles tinham se conhecido nos campus da universidade e se tornado amigos. Ele a convidara á passar o fim de semana na casa de campo da família e fora lá que Ino conhecera Kankuro, irmão mais velho de Gaara.

Na semana seguinte á viagem, Kankuro aparecera no apartamento que Ino dividia com duas amigas e a convidara para jantar. Sedutor, sofisticado e envolvente, o rapaz que era oito anos mais velho a conquistara. Dois meses depois ele a convencera á ir morar com ele. Viveram juntos durante seis meses, porém quando Ino ficara grávida, Kankuro se enfurecera, ele a humilhara e ofendera, acusando-a de estar dando um golpe nele e que estava tentando lhe empurrar o bebê de outro homem.

Kankuro a expulsou do apartamento e Ino teria ficado sem ter onde morar se Gaara não a acolhesse. Ela tinha ficado hospedada com o ruivo desde então, o que tinha deixando a namorada dele furiosa. Ele se sentia responsável por aquela situação e cuidara de Ino durante meses, deixando a loira segura e confortável.

Agora ela ia embora e ele ficaria sozinho novamente. O pensamento o deixa triste. Ele e Ino se davam bem, ela era divertida e carinhosa e aqueles meses juntos tinham sido especiais. Ele sentiria falta da amiga e do bebê que amava.

-Certo. Eu irei visitá-la sempre. Não vou dar as costas á minha sobrinha, tenho certeza de que um dia Kankuro irá se arrepender de tudo o que fez.

Ino apenas concorda com a cabeça e pega algumas peças no guarda roupas, se dirigindo ao banheiro em seguida para se arrumar

-Se você pretende me levar ao aeroporto é melhor andar rápido, meu vôo sai em duas horas.

-Vá tomar seu banho, eu troco minha princesinha. –Ino joga um beijo para ele e entra no banheiro. Sentiria saudades do amigo, contudo estava na hora de assumir sua vida e aprender a cuidar de si e de sua filha. Começar uma nova vida.

XXX

Gaara entra no carro e dá a partida, saindo do estacionamento do aeroporto em seguida. O avião onde Ino estava com a filha tinha acabado de decolar em direção aos Estados Unidos. Sua amiga havia partido levando sua sobrinha. Sabia que Ino estava tomando a decisão certa, ela queria ficar com seus pais. Gaara tinha conhecido os dois quando ambos vieram visitar a filha, logo após o nascimento da neta. Com certeza tinha sido Inoichi, pai de Ino, que a convencera de voltar para casa.

Agora não importava, a amiga já havia partido. Tinha prometido que ligaria assim que chegasse e ele sabia que ela cumpriria a promessa. Ele também havia feito uma promessa, não á Ino, mas a si mesmo. Prometera que iria cuidar do futuro de Chiana e era exatamente para isso que ele se dirigia á parte leste da cidade, onde ficavam os escritórios de administração das empresas Sabaku, da qual seu irmão era o presidente.

Sabaku no Kankuro era um homem competente e honesto, dirigia as empresas desde que os pais haviam morrido em um acidente de avião, há sete anos. Ele tinha tomado as rédeas dos negócios da família e dos cuidados com os irmãos menores, Gaara que na época tinha doze anos e Temari com dezessete. Com esforço, paciência e dedicação ele expandira as empresas e o que aumentara muito o patrimônio da família.

Gaara nunca havia trabalhado, vivia de uma gorda e generosa mesada que o irmão mais velho lhe dava. Estava no último ano de Economia. Até pouco tempo ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer da vida, mas depois que pegara Chiana no colo, logo após o parto, decidira que iria trabalhar junto com os irmãos e era por isso que estava indo ao encontro de Kankuro. Aproveitaria para contar ao outro que Ino havia partido.

Ele desce no elevador no último andar do prédio, onde ficava o escritório do irmão e entra no banheiro, parando para admirar seu reflexo no espelho. Ele tinha dezenove anos. Os cabelos ruivos estavam um pouco longos demais, olhos verdes claros, um metro e oitenta e oito de altura, pele alva. Naquele momento ele trajava um jeans velho, camiseta pólo e tênis, nada elegante para um encontro de negócio. Era dono de um terço daquele império e a partir daquele dia, cuidaria do que era seu.

Solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos por um segundo, antes de bater na porta do irmão.

-Entre. –A voz seca e fria de Kankuro chega aos seus ouvidos. Ele entra e encontra Kankuro e Temari juntos. A irmã se ergue para lhe dar um beijo, mas o homem sentado atrás da mesa não se move, encarando-o sem sorrir. –Ora, se não é nosso irmãozinho nos fazendo uma visita. Aconteceu algo?

-Ino acabou de partir para os Estados Unidos, com Chiana. – Gaara fala encarando o irmão também. –Achei que gostaria de saber que sua filha foi embora.

-Filha? Minha filha? Não acredito que aquela vigarista o convenceu disso. Como pode ser tão ingênuo, Gaara? Ainda acredita que fui o único na cama daquela vagabunda?

Gaara sente o sangue ferver, mas não diz nada. Temari olha para os dois, séria. –Parem com isso. Se Ino foi embora, então esse assunto está liquidado, não nos diz respeito mais.

-Temari, Chiana é nossa sobrinha. –Gaara fala olhando sério para Temari, que se cala. Ele então continua. -Não vim aqui para falar dela. Quero trabalhar com vocês.

Um segundo de silêncio e depois Kankuro explode em gargalhadas. –Não é que o caçula tem senso de humor? Boa piada, Gaara.

-Não é piada. Quero trabalhar. E vou. Tenho todo o direito de participar das decisões tomadas aqui dentro.

-Você não sabe de nada do que se passa aqui dentro, nunca teve o menor interesse em nossos negócios.

Temari observa o irmão caçula. Gaara parecia decidido e ela vê um brilho de responsabilidade e maturidade nos olhos dele que a agrada.

-Ele não sabe, mas pode aprender, é jovem e na verdade, nós precisamos da ajuda dele. Agora que pretendemos expandir nossos negócios até a Ásia, a vinda de Gaara será muito útil.

-Você só pode estar brincando, Temari. –Kankuro exclama, zangado. – O que o pirralho pode fazer para nos ajudar?

-Ele pode ficar aqui comigo na Inglaterra, enquanto você fica no Japão. Eu vou ensiná-lo e treiná-lo. Será perfeito. A menos que você conheça outra pessoa em quem possa confiar tanto quanto Gaara.

Novo silêncio. Gaara está surpreso, não tinha idéia de que as empresas estavam se expandido. Ele olha para a irmã, agradecido pelo apoio. Kankuro solta um suspiro e concorda com a cabeça. –Está bem, mas você será responsável por todas as bobagens que ele fizer. E nada de abandonar a universidade, quero vê-lo formado, mamãe ficaria muito triste se você parasse de estudar.

-Não vou parar, falta apenas um ano para minha formatura. Posso trabalhar e estudar, tenho certeza de que aprenderei mais com a Temari do que com aqueles professores velhos e decrépitos. Quando começo?

-Agora mesmo. Venha até minha sala. – Temari fala e os dois saem. O escritório de Temari era no fim do corredor e é para lá que os dois se dirigem. Assim que entram, ela aponta a poltrona e pega uma garrafa no armário, servindo uma dose de uísque para Gaara e outro para si e senta, estendendo o copo para o irmão. –Tome, vai ajudá-lo a relaxar. Me conte sobre essa história da Yamanaka ter deixado a Inglaterra levando Chiana.

Gaara bebe pequenos goles, enquanto vai contando á irmã sobre a decisão de Ino de partir. Temari ouvia em silêncio e não diz nada até ele terminar a narrativa.

-Certo. Imagino que ela deva estar muito zangada por Kankuro não ter reconhecido a menina como filha, porém a culpa é dela, por que não fez o teste de paternidade como ele exigiu?

-Porque ela achou que seria muito humilhante e eu concordo com ela. Todos nós sabemos que Kankuro é o pai de Chiana. Nosso irmão foi cruel e injusto e um dia irá se arrepender disso.

-Sim, concordo com você. Só espero que nesse dia ainda dê tempo de consertar as coisas. Depois me dê o telefone de Ino nos Estados Unidos, quero manter contato. – Gaara sorri. Sabia que Temari iria querer saber sobre a menina. Ela tinha ido visitar Ino durante a gravidez, comprara coisas para o bebê e visitara Ino na maternidade e no apartamento dele depois do nascimento da criança.

-Muito bem, irmãozinho. Agora mãos á obra. Em primeiro lugar você tem que mudar seu visual, quero que compre roupas adequadas para o trabalho, ternos, gravata, sapatos e corte o cabelo. Você terá que lidar com tubarões, impor respeito e imagem conta muito.

Gaara concorda, sabia que seria assim, mas não se importava. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao alcance para assumir seu lugar nas empresas.

XXX

-Divórcio, Gaara? Tem certeza? Vocês só estão casados há dois anos.

-Eu tentei manter o casamento e não consegui. Matsuri não entende que preciso viajar muito á trabalho. Cada vez que me ausento, ela me acusa de estar com uma mulher. Nossa vida está um inferno. Eu já sai de nossa casa, estou em um hotel.

Ele olha pela janela enquanto conversava com Ino. Há cinco anos a loira voltara para os Estados Unidos com a filha. Ela e Gaara se falavam sempre por telefone e ele ia visitá-la todas as vezes que precisava ir aos Estados Unidos. Geralmente ficava hospedado na casa dela.

Gaara tinha retornado dos Estados Unidos há duas semanas e assim que chegara á sua casa, Matsuri o acusara de ter um caso com Ino, o que deixara o ruivo enfurecido e o fizera sair de casa e pedir o divórcio.

-É uma pena. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – Ino diz chateada. Ela ouve a porta da cozinha abrindo e logo a voz da filha chega até ela. –Chiana acabou de entrar, vou chamá-la, espere.

Gaara sorri, adorava a sobrinha e fazia questão de estar presente na vida da menina.

-Tio Gaara. –Chiana fala feliz e eles ficam um longo tempo ao telefone, conversando e rindo. –Muito bem, agora chega. A conta do telefone levará seu tio á falência. –Gaara ouve as palavras de Ino e se despede da sobrinha, esperando que a loira voltasse á falar com ele. –Gaara, você precisa de férias. Por que você e Matsuri não fazem uma viagem? Vão para algum lugar romântico e ensolarado, aproveitem para passear, namorar e se divertir. Quem sabe providenciar um priminho para Chiana?

-Não, Ino. Acabou mesmo. Contudo a idéia de férias em algum lugar com sol é agradável. Que tal se você e Chiana fossem comigo? Podemos passar um tempo na Flórida e visitar a Disneylândia, novamente. O que me diz?

-Vou pensar, ruivo. Agora é melhor desligar. –Eles se despedem, ele desliga o telefone e fica olhando para o aparelho durante um longo tempo. Era sempre muito bom conversar com a amiga. Ino era sua confidente. Ela sempre o ouvia com atenção, como agora em que ele ligara para contar sobre o divórcio eminente. Era incrível que não tivesse a mesma cumplicidade com a própria esposa.

Sua união com Matsuri fora um erro. Ele queria mais do casamento, não sabia exatamente o que, mas esperava mais. Afeto, amizade, confiança e companheirismo. Ele viajava muito á trabalho e queria um pouco de paz e aconchego quando chegava em casa. No inicio, a esposa tinha sido compreensiva e aceitara bem as ausências do marido, porém depois de alguns meses as brigas e discussões haviam começado. Desde que ela soubera que ele ficava na casa de Ino quando estava em Nova York, o que acontecia á casa três meses. Matsuri tinha ficado furiosa e o acusara de estar traindo-a com a loira.

Com paciência, Gaara tinha explicado que Ino era apenas uma amiga, mãe de sua sobrinha. Matsuri se zangara, dizendo que a menina não era filha de Kankuro e que Ino não passava de uma golpista, uma oportunista sem caráter que tentara se dar bem empurrando um bebê para um milionário. Irritado, Gaara pedira que ela não falasse mal de Ino e isso só piorara as coisas.

Por fim, depois de meses brigando, ele resolvera acabar com o casamento que só lhe trouxera desilusão. Temari o apoiara, porém Kankuro não tinha gostado e o acusara de estar estragando a própria vida por alguém da laia de Ino. Gaara resolvera não responder, Ino não era culpada pelo seu divórcio. A culpa era dos ciúmes tolos e infantis de sua esposa. Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez, ficaria sozinho. De novo.

XXX

Ino conversava calmamente com Gaara na sala de sua casa. O ruivo havia chegado na noite anterior para comemorar o aniversário da sobrinha, Chiana estava completando sete anos e ele sempre comparecia as festas da menina.

-Eu e Kiba terminamos há três meses, Gaara. Você acredita que ele queria que eu colocasse Chiana no colégio interno? Disse que seria melhor começarmos uma vida á dois, sem crianças por perto. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser tão egoísta.

Gaara agita o copo de uísque em suas mãos e fica vendo o gelo girar. Conhecia o ex-noivo da loira. O tinha visto na casa de Ino duas ou três vezes. Sabia que a loira iria se casar em breve e ficara surpreso quando ela lhe contara sobre o rompimento, contudo, não podia dizer que sentia muito, na verdade sentia-se feliz em saber que o compromisso estava desfeito.

-Ino, ele não servia para você. – Fala simplesmente, olhando para a amiga. Ino sorri, divertida. –Acho que sou eu quem não serve para ninguém, Gaara. Veja só, quatro relacionamentos terminados em sete anos, sem contar o seu irmão.

-Kankuro foi um idiota. Ele agiu muito errado e ainda acho que você deveria abrir uma ação para obrigá-lo a reconhecer a paternidade de Chiana, isso tudo não é justo.

-Gaara, não vou submeter minha menina á um exame de paternidade, isso sim seria injusto. Seu irmão nunca acreditou que Chiana fosse sua filha, eu nunca entendi o motivo da atitude dele e não vou fazê-la passar por essa humilhação apenas para satisfazer Kankuro. –Ino explica paciente, não era a primeira vez que dizia isso á Gaara. –Eu nunca traí Kankuro durante os meses que vivemos juntos, não sei de onde ele tirou essa idéia.

-Certo, não vamos discutir, não vim aqui para isso. –Ele fala com um sorriso e ela sorri de volta. –Não, você veio estragar um pouco mais a minha garotinha. –Ino fala apontando para o notebook caríssimo que se encontrava sobre a mesa ao lado de uma coleção de bonecas caras, presentes de Gaara. Assim como os móveis da sala, do quarto da menina e a própria casa onde ambas moravam. Gaara tinha comprado o imóvel e colocado no nome de Chiana, sob protestos da mãe. Ele argumentara que estava apenas fazendo justiça com a sobrinha.

-Ela é minha única sobrinha, me deixe mimá-la, por favor. –Ele fala com um sorriso charmoso e o coração de Ino dá um salto dentro do peito. Nos últimos meses vinha se sentindo estranha ao lado do amigo. Havia começado a reparar como ele era bonito, elegante e muito sexy. Seu rosto fica ruborizado com o último pensamento e ele a olha interrogativamente. –Você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho.

-Reflexo do seu cabelo. –Ela responde e ambos riem. – Pretende mesmo vir morar nos Estados Unidos?

-Os negócios da empresa cresceram muito aqui e se faz necessário a presença de um dos diretores pelos próximos anos. Kankuro está ocupado com nossas empresas na Ásia e o marido de Temari é sócio de um escritório de advocacia em Londres, não seria justo obrigá-los a se mudarem. E eu tenho muitos motivos para querer ficar morando aqui. Poderei ficar mais perto de você e Chiana. Vou ver se encontro alguma casa aqui no condomínio, devo me mudar em seis meses.

Ela tem vontade de convidá-lo a morar ali, com elas e se refreia. Gaara era jovem, bonito e livre,estava divorciado á dois anos e iria querer ter privacidade para receber as namoradas. – Certo, então seremos vizinhos. Chiana ficará radiante com isso.

-Pretendo decorar um quarto para ela, para que possa ficar comigo quando quiser.

-Agora sim é que você vai acabar por estragá-la de uma vez. – Ele ri, termina sua bebida e se levanta. –Vou tomar um banho e deitar, preciso acordar cedo, amanhã, meu vôo sai ás dez horas. E eu estou exausto.

-Posso imaginar, você saiu do aeroporto direto para uma festa de aniversário infantil, depois ficou acordado até as quatro da manhã ensinando Chiana a usar o computador. E ela o acordou às nove para levá-la ao clube.

-Eu disse á ela que a levaria, não brigue com minha princesa por causa disso. – Ele fala sorrindo e mais uma vez Ino nota o quanto ele era lindo. Sem graça, ela também fica em pé. –Vou para cama, já são quase onze horas. Até amanhã, Gaara. –Ela se aproxima para beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que ele se vira e os lábios de ambos se encostam, fazendo-os se separarem imediatamente. Confuso, Gaara percebe que tinha gostado do contato. Desde o divórcio saíra com várias mulheres, mas naquele momento sentia uma grande atração pela amiga.

Ino também estava confusa, aquele contato fugaz lhe tinha despertado um instinto primitivo e feminino. Desejo e atração sexual. Ela se despede rapidamente e se refugia em seu quarto. A noite estava quente, Ino toma um rápido banho e coloca uma camisola curta de seda branca, deitando em seguida. Duas horas depois ela acorda sentindo o corpo úmido de suor, estava muito quente. O ar estava parado e abafado, iria chover com certeza. Um trovão soa alto e as luzes se apagam.

Ino se levanta, iria ver a filha no quarto ao lado. Chiana tinha medo de tempestades, assim como ela quando era criança. Estava muito escuro no corredor e ela vai tateando até encontrar a porta do quarto da menina, entrando em seguida. Um raio ilumina o aposento e ela vê que a garotinha dormia, tranqüila. Ajeita as cobertas sobre a filha e sai, fechando a porta.

Ela se dirige á cozinha para tomar água e pegar uma lanterna, porém no caminho vai de encontro á algo forte e alto, dando um gritinho e só não cai porque mãos quentes de macias a seguram de encontro á um peito musculoso. –Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – A voz morna e grave do ruivo chega aos seus ouvidos, enquanto Ino aspirava o perfume da colônia pós-barba dele. –Tu-tu-tudo bem. – Ela fala arfando, em um fio de voz e Gaara a solta. Num primeiro momento, Ino sente falta dos braços e do calor do corpo dele.

-O que está fazendo de pé?

-Acho que o mesmo que você. As luzes se apagaram e eu fui ver se Chiana estava bem. –Ele responde em voz baixa, Ino estremece e ele percebe. –Está com frio?

-Não, só um pouco assustada. Venha, vamos á cozinha, vou pegar as lanternas. –Ele concorda e a segue para a cozinha. Ino pega uma lanterna na gaveta e vê que Gaara usava apenas uma cueca boxer. O olhar dela percorre o corpo do rapaz. Já o havia visto de sunga, centenas de vezes e ele nunca lhe parecera tão sensual quanto naquele momento.

Como se tivesse vida própria, a mão de Ino pousa sobre o peito dele e sobe até o ombro, descendo em seguida até a cintura. Gaara não dizia nada, contudo sua respiração estava mais rápida e uma gota de suor escorre pela sua fronte. Ino encara os olhos verdes claros dele e coloca a outra mão em seu peito.

Gaara passa o braço pela cintura dela e a puxa, fazendo-a grudar em seu corpo. Eles se olham durante alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e ele então abaixa a cabeça, colando os lábios aos dela.

O beijo que se seguiu foi intenso, profundo, vital. Com a língua, Gaara invade a boca dela, sentindo seu sabor. Há alguns meses que vinha desejando beijar a amiga, Ino era linda, sensual e tentadora. Eles se beijam durante vários minutos. A mão dele subia e descia pelas costas da mulher, apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo fazendo Ino perceber a excitação dele.

Ela também estava excitada. Podia sentir o calor das mãos dele através do tecido fino da camisola. Suas pernas estavam bambas e se ele não a estivesse prendendo com força ela já teria caído no chão.

Depois de um longo tempo as luzes se acendem e eles se separam, para recuperarem o fôlego. Os olhos de Ino estavam arregalados e seus lábios vermelhos. Sua mão tremia de encontro ao peito e ela tentava acalmar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Gaara não estava em melhor forma. Sua respiração estava ofegante e ele tinha consciência da ereção que marcava sua cueca. Não se sentia constrangido com aquilo, ele desejava aquela mulher. Eles se olham durante um longo tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Se conheciam há tantos anos e nunca houvera nada entre eles, até aquele momento.

-Ino, você está bem? – A pergunta feita em um tom grave e rouco parecia sem cabimento, contudo, foi o suficiente para trazê-la de volta á realidade. –Sim, estou. Eu..., não sei o que aconteceu.

-Eu a beijei, e você pareceu gostar. –Ele explica com um leve sorriso e ela concorda, sorrindo sem graça. –Sim, gostei. Gostei muito. –O sorriso dele aumenta e ele a puxa de volta para os seus braços. – Não está zangada comigo?

-Não. Só surpresa. E confusa. Não esperava por isso.

-Faz tempo que eu tinha vontade de beijá-la, Ino. –Ele fala baixinho em seu ouvido. –E adorei.

-Por quê?

-Por que eu queria fazer isso? Ou por que eu gostei?

-Pare com isso, Gaara, está me deixando confusa. – Ela o empurra e sai da cozinha em direção á sala e ele a segue, preocupado. Não queria que ela se zangasse com ele. Parada no meio do aposento, ela fecha os olhos, pensando. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele se aproxima e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. –Não fuja disso, Ino. Eu a desejo e você me deseja também. – As palavras de Gaara despertam Ino daquele transe e ela se afasta dele.

-Gaara, somos amigos, você é meu melhor amigo e eu não quero perder sua amizade por causa de algo tão fútil quanto desejo. Posso muito bem ficar sem sexo, mas não posso ficar sem você em minha vida, entende?

Ele entendia, ela era sua melhor amiga também e seria muito ruim perder aquilo por desejo apenas. –Sim, eu entendo. Você está certa. Vou voltar para o quarto. – Ela o vê se afastando e sente o ímpeto de chamá-lo de volta e dizer que o queria, porém não o faz.

Gaara chega ao quarto e se joga na cama, sentindo seu corpo latejar. Apenas desejo? Não aquilo era muito mais que desejo. Tinha certeza disso.

Ino solta o corpo sobre o sofá e se encolhe em posição fetal. Que idiotice fizera? Desejava seu melhor amigo. O homem que vinha sendo seu suporte, seu porto seguro desde que ficara grávida. Graças á gentileza e generosidade de Gaara Ino e Chiana tinham uma vida tranqüila. O rapaz fazia questão de pagar uma alta mesada à loira todos os meses, na opinião dele sua sobrinha tinha todo o direito á uma vida confortável, tinha direito ao nome Sabaku.

Ino fica ali até o dia amanhecer e então se arrasta para seu quarto. Logo teria que chamar Chiana para ir á escola. Sua vontade era se jogar na cama e nunca mais sair de lá. Ela entra no banheiro e toma uma ducha fria, isso a faria se sentir melhor. Depois, já vestida ela entra no quarto da filha para acordá-la.

Elas entram na cozinha e Ino encontra Gaara. O ruivo preparava a mesa para o café da manhã. Eles se olham durante alguns segundos, antes da garotinha correr até o tio, para beijá-lo. –Tio Gaara, me leva para a escola?

-Claro, princesa, eu a deixo na escola á caminho do aeroporto, mas se apresse, não posso perder esse vôo. –A menina sorri feliz e corre pegar a mochila.

Logo Gaara e Chiana estavam saindo. Gaara sempre alugava um carro quando estava na casa de Ino, para ir aos compromissos dele, ele adorava dirigir e não gostava de andar de táxi. Ino dá um beijo na filha e olha para Gaara, constrangida. Ele a beija no rosto e sai de mãos dadas com a criança. Ino fica na porta olhando os dois. Gaara era sempre carinhoso e atencioso com a sobrinha e Chiana adorava o tio, ele ligava toda a semana para saber da menina e ficava um longo tempo falando com ela.

Não podia perder algo tão especial quanto a amizade dele. Por ela e pela menina, Chiana sofreria muito se não visse mais o tio. Teria que sufocar aquele desejo e ver Gaara apenas como um amigo e mais nada.

Gaara para o carro diante da escola da sobrinha e olha para a menina, Chiana estava quieta e ele estranha a atitude dela. –Está tudo bem, princesa?

-Tio, por que meu pai não gosta de mim? –A menina pergunta em voz baixa e Gaara se surpreende. Ino tinha dito à filha que o pai morava na Inglaterra e que eles tinham se separado quando ela era pequena. Ela sabia que o pai era irmão de Gaara, mas nunca perguntara sobre ele. Aquela era a primeira vez e Gaara não sabia o que responder. Os olhos castanhos da garota estavam cheios de mágoa e o coração do ruivo se aperta, ele amava aquela menina e não queria vê-la sofrendo nunca.

-Chiana, isso é muito complicado. – Ele começa a dizer e ela o olha. – Seu pai é um homem muito ocupado.

-Você também é e sempre vem me ver. Por que ele nunca quis me conhecer? Ele e minha mãe brigaram?

-Sim, eles brigaram. –Ele ouve o sinal da escola e desce do carro, dando a volta para abrir a porta. – Vamos, as aulas já vão começar.

A menina concorda e sai do veículo em silêncio. Gaara se abaixa na frente dela. –Chiana, não se preocupe com isso, um dia seu pai mesmo vai lhe explicar o que aconteceu.

-Ele virá me ver um dia? –Ele concorda e a menina sorri, beijando o tio e entrando na escola em seguida. Gaara a segue com o olhar. Gostaria de dizer á ela que Kankuro a amava, porém sabia que era mentira, o irmão não permitia que se falasse na filha na frente dele. Sempre a chamava de bastarda e Ino de vagabunda. Gaara não entendia o motivo disso.

Ele entra no carro e dá a partida, seguindo em direção ao aeroporto. Ia pensando em Ino, o beijo na noite anterior ainda estava bem vivo em sua memória. Tinha sido delicioso, o corpo de Ino parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ao dele. Como seria fazer amor com ela? Ele refreia os pensamentos, a loira estava certa, eles eram grandes amigos e deveriam continuar assim, apenas amigos.

XXX

Gaara joga as cobertas de lado e se levanta. Tinha sonhado com Ino, novamente, isso vinha acontecendo muito desde a última vez que estivera na casa dela, há um mês. Desde que tinham se beijado na cozinha, durante a madrugada. Ele anda um pouco pelo quarto, seu corpo estava molhado de suor, ele sentia calor. O sonho tinha sido erótico. Sonhara que estava fazendo amor com ela.

A decisão de continuarem apenas como amigos não estava funcionando, pelo menos para ele. Sempre que se falavam pelo telefone a voz dela quente e macia lhe despertava sensações difíceis de explicar ou entender. Isso o estava afetando mais do que gostaria de admitir e o estava levando á loucura. Desejava Ino e não conseguia mais se conter.

Decidido, ele abre o guarda roupas e pega uma mala pequena de viagem, iria para os Estados Unidos no primeiro vôo que conseguisse. Não perderia mais tempo, ele tinha que tentar, Ino também o queria, certo?

Ele para com a mala na mão. Ino não tinha dito que o queria, ela deixara claro que não iria arriscar a amizade por causa de algo tão fútil quanto desejo. Ela tinha dito que poderia viver sem sexo, mas não poderia viver sem a amizade deles. Ele desiste de sua idéia e larga a mala no chão voltando a deitar. Tentaria sair com outra mulher, se envolver com alguém, talvez isso o ajudasse a tirar a loira da cabeça. Ele precisava esquecer, manteria distância. Evitaria falar com ela, ainda ficaria em Londres pelos próximos cinco meses, até lá quem sabe ele teria superado aquela atração.

XXX

Ino entra na casa junto com a filha. A menina andava quieta e triste pelos cantos e a mãe sabia qual era o motivo. Gaara. Há três meses que ele não entrava em contato e quando Ino telefonava, dizia que estava muito ocupado e voltaria a ligar mais tarde, mas nunca o fazia. Ela estava com medo de que Kankuro tivesse feito ou dito algo que levara Gaara a abandoná-las. Sentia falta do amigo.

-Mãe, posso ligar para o tio Gaara, por favor? – Ino olha para a menina, Chiana tinha os olhos marejados e Ino sente seu coração se apertar. – Meu anjo, Gaara deve estar muito ocupado. – Ela fala tentando convencer a menina á desistir e Chiana solta um soluço. – Tio Gaara não gosta mais de mim.

-Não é isso, meu amor. É claro que ele gosta muito de você, só deve estar muito ocupado com a mudança para cá. Ele virá morar aqui perto, lembra?

Chiana abaixa a cabeça e vai para o quarto. Ino podia ouvir os soluços dela e com raiva pega o telefone. Descobriria o que estava acontecendo com o ruivo. Ele não podia abandonar Chiana sem uma explicação.

-Alô. – Ino sente um arrepio percorrer a espinha ao ouvir a voz dele. –Gaara, o que está acontecendo?

-Ino, desculpe, estou ocupado...

-Ocupado demais para sua sobrinha, ou Kankuro conseguiu convencê-lo de que não é o pai de Chiana e então você resolveu riscá-la de sua vida? Minha filha tem chorado todos os dias de saudade. Ela me perguntou se você não gosta mais dela. O que devo responder? -Ino espera que ele diga algo.

Gaara aperta o fone em sua mão. Também sentia saudades de Chiana. E de Ino. Não conseguira tirar a loira de seus pensamentos. Tentara se envolver com outra mulher, mas o sexo não apagara o desejo que sentia pela Yamanaka. Ainda a queria. Tivera um rápido namoro que durara apenas dois meses e não o satisfizera. Havia sido decepcionante. A mulher percebera e lhe dera um chute e ele nem se abalara por isso. Na verdade, tinha ficado aliviado. Não queria mais fazer amor com uma mulher fingindo estar com outra. Ele queria Ino.

-Que droga, Gaara. Diga alguma coisa. Chiana está chorando no quarto neste momento. O que devo dizer á ela? Que você não gosta mais dela? Que você não é mais seu tio ou seu amigo? Diga de uma vez, não suporto mais ver minha garotinha sofrendo porque você simplesmente cansou de brincar de tio devotado.

-Me perdoe, Ino. Diga á ela que a amo e estou indo para aí. Chego amanhã. – Ele termina de falar e desliga, saindo da sala em seguida. Iria para os Estados Unidos resolver sua situação com Ino. Não podia viver sem as duas.

Era quase meia-noite quando ele chega na casa da loira. Estava exausto, tinha feito uma viagem com várias conexões e agora estava ali. Ainda não sabia o que diria para Chiana e Ino. Abre a porta com a própria chave e entra, dando de cara com Ino no sofá, dormindo. Pelo jeito ela tinha ficado esperando por ele.

Ele senta na poltrona em frente á ela, se acomoda com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e fecha os olhos. Iria esperar Ino acordar para conversarem.

A luz que entrava pela janela da sala desperta Ino. Ela se espreguiça e abre os olhos, se assustando. Gaara dormia na poltrona em frente. Suas roupas estavam amassadas e a pele do rosto estava escura aonde a barba começava a crescer. Ino repara que ele tinha grandes olheiras abaixo dos olhos, como se não dormisse á dias.

Ela se dirige até a cozinha para preparar um café, depois o acordaria e falaria com ele antes que Chiana levantasse. Precisavam conversar, ela queria entender o que tinha acontecido para ele se manter afastado por tanto tempo.

Braços fortes enlaçam sua cintura e ela se vira assustada, encontrando os olhos claros de Gaara. Antes que diga algo, ele toma seus lábios em um beijo profundo, ao mesmo tempo que a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, ela tenta empurrá-lo, sem sucesso. Assim que suas mãos tocam o peito dele, Ino se sente inebriada. As mãos, os lábios, o cheiro dele a estavam deixando atordoada e ele se entrega aquele contato.

Os beijos se seguem ao mesmo tempo em que eles iam se afastando em direção á porta, saindo no corredor. Gaara a puxava em direção ao quarto dela, enquanto espalhava beijos pelo seu rosto, pescoço e voltava aos seus lábios.

Ino apenas correspondia, sedenta. Tinha que admitir, ela o desejava demais. Eles chegam ao quarto e Gaara tranca a porta, abraçando Ino, novamente.

-Chiana vai acordar.

-Só daqui uma hora, temos tempo. Eu quero você, Ino. Preciso de você.

Ela o olha e concorda, também precisava dele. Pensaria nas conseqüências daquele ato depois. No momento iria saciar seu desejo e o dele. Em minutos as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e eles estavam nus na cama.

-Eu te quero tanto, Ino. Não agüento mais. – Ele fala e volta a beijar seus lábios. Ino desce suas mãos pelas costas dele, sentindo seus músculos molhados de suor. Gaara afasta as pernas dela e se acomoda entre elas. Seu membro chegava a doer de tão teso que estava. Se não a possuísse era capaz de enlouquecer.

Ino sente a tensão no corpo de Gaara, ele parecia que iria perder o controle á qualquer momento. Ele a penetra fundo, em um único movimento, não lhe dando tempo de pensar e se move com força, chegando a machucá-la um pouco.

-Gaara, espere. – Ela pede e ele a olha, sério. -Não posso, sinto muito Ino. Não dá para esperar. – Ele fala arfando e se movendo rapidamente, sentia que iria explodir dentro dela. Ino respira fundo, sentia o orgasmo chegando. Iria gozar e seu corpo estremece. Ela aperta as nádegas dele e respirando fundo, solta um gemido, muito parecido com um lamento e goza, ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Gaara sente sua cabeça rodar, ao gozar dentro de Ino. Céus, ela deveria estar furiosa, tanto tempo desejando-a e agora ele agia como um adolescente em sua primeira transa, mas não conseguira se controlar. Seu corpo desaba sobre o dela, sua respiração estava acelerada. Os longos cabelos dela estavam grudados no suor dele.

Ele fecha os olhos e tenta se acalmar, seu corpo deveria estar satisfeito, mas ele queria mais, ele a queria novamente. Respira fundo, droga, precisava se controlar ou Ino pensaria que ele era algum maníaco. Com esforço, se separa dela e rola para o lado, fica deitado de barriga para cima, com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração para poder falar.

Ino sente falta do corpo dele quando se separam. Tinha sido fantástico, ela tinha certeza de que nunca tivera um orgasmo tão intenso em sua vida.

Deveria estar zangada pelo jeito afoito e desesperado dele, contudo não estava. Tinha sentido a força do desejo dele em sua pressa, Gaara não se contivera, ele a tinha tomado como uma fêmea no cio e ela adorara. Saber que o sexo entre eles poderia ser ainda melhor a deixa com a certeza de que deveriam fazer aquilo mais vezes. Ela se vira e apoiando o corpo no cotovelo, encara o homem deitado ao seu lado.

Gaara sente o olhar de Ino sobre si e pensa no que poderia dizer para abrandar a raiva dela. Poderia tentar explicar que normalmente era muito melhor pareceria arrogância e com certeza ela não acreditaria, porém precisava tentar. Ela precisava lhe dar outra chance de mostrar que não era um idiota egoísta que só se preocupava com o próprio prazer.

-Adorei. – Gaara abre os olhos, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ela tinha dito que adorou? –O que disse, Ino?

-Eu disse que adorei. Foi maravilhoso, um pouco impetuoso e apressado, mesmo assim perfeito. – Ele se ergue no braço e a encara. –Você está se divertindo as minhas custas? Agora vai me mandar pegar minhas roupas e dar o fora daqui, estou certo? –Ela sorri, divertida, quando ele ficava nervoso o sotaque britânico se acentuava mais. – Pareço estar brincando?

-Na verdade, eu não sei. Quer que eu pegue minhas roupas e caia fora daqui?

-Quer ir embora? –Ela pergunta, ficando séria. – Pois eu preferia conversar e tentar entender o que está acontecendo entre nós, ante que Chiana acorde. Ela está louca de saudade de você e com certeza irá monopolizá-lo o dia todo.

-Também estou morrendo de saudade da minha princesa, Ino. Foi muito difícil ficar todo esse tempo sem falar com ela.

-Você a magoou muito, Gaara. Por que fez isso? – Ele senta na cama, dando as costas para ela. –Tentei evitar falar com você para ver se conseguia tirá-la de meus pensamentos, passei os últimos quatro meses desejando e sonhando fazer amor com você. Já estava ficando louco. Cada vez que falava com você, meu corpo queimava só de ouvir sua voz. Precisava de um tempo para superar isso.

-E conseguiu? – Ele se vira para ficar de frente com ela. -Viu como me portei agora á pouco. Acho que deu para perceber que não consegui superar nada. Quando ouvi sua voz pelo telefone ontem, minha resistência caiu, não consegui me manter distante mais. Sinto muito Ino, eu juro, não costumo agir assim, mas não consegui me controlar. Precisava fazer amor com você para ver se seria igual aos meus sonhos.

Ela se espanta. Gaara tinha sonhado que estava fazendo amor com ela? Ela tenta processar a informação, enquanto ele volta a deitar, ficando de frente para ela. –Você sonhou comigo?

-Dezenas de vezes. Tentei matar meu desejo com outra mulher, mas foi a pior experiência de toda a minha vida. Ela percebeu que fingia estar com outra pessoa.

-Gaara. –Ela exclama, sem acreditar e ele continua. – Olha, sei que você deve estar cheia de dúvidas, e para ser sincero, eu também. Conheço você há anos, é minha melhor amiga, porém não consigo mais controlar o que sinto por você. Nem explicar, sei que é algo forte e sincero e eu quero tentar, acho que devemos tentar.

- Você é irmão de Kankuro. Não acha que isso pode causar problemas com ele? Sabe o que ele pensa sobre mim e Chiana. Ele vai encher sua cabeça contra mim, vai tentar fazer você desistir e se afastar.

-Não tenho nada á ver com a vida do meu irmão ou ele com a minha, Ino. Não sou como ele. Kankuro cometeu um grande erro e um dia se arrependerá amargamente por isso. Mas não quero falar sobre ele, quero falar sobre nós. –Ele acaricia o corpo dela, sentindo a maciez da pele e seu corpo já começa a reagir. –Não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você. Céus, estou me comportando como um adolescente. –Ela ri do comentário dele e bate em sua mão, de leve. – Gaara, concentre-se, precisamos conversar. Não dá tempo de fazer amor novamente.

Ele solta um suspiro frustrado e afasta a mão do corpo dela. Ino tinha razão, precisavam conversar antes que Chiana acordasse.

-Ino, nos conhecemos há muito tempo, somos amigos, sabemos tudo da vida um do outro. E somos adultos. Se não der certo, saberemos lidar com isso. Eu farei o possível para que dê certo.

-Estou apavorada. Meus últimos relacionamentos acabaram em grandes decepções. E Chiana criava expectativas de ter uma família, ela também ficava decepcionada quando o namoro acabava.

-Meu casamento foi um tormento, vive um verdadeiro inferno durante dois anos. Tive algumas namoradas, como você sabe e também não deu certo. Você é a única mulher que sempre me entendeu. Eu só te peço para tentarmos. Vamos devagar, no seu ritmo sem nos precipitarmos e iremos descobrir até onde isso pode nos levar. É só isso que eu te peço, para tentarmos. Pode confiar em mim, jamais irei ferir você ou a minha princesa. – Ele conclui e para seu espanto, Ino começa a rir. –O que foi? – Novamente o sotaque era perceptível na voz dele.

-Ir devagar? No meu ritmo? Acha que foi isso que aconteceu agora á pouco?

-Você nunca vai esquecer a nossa primeira vez, estou certo? – Ele pergunta levemente irritado.

-É claro que nunca vou esquecer. Sempre me lembrarei de que o sedutor e irresistível Sabaku no Gaara perdeu totalmente o controle como qualquer homem cheio de desejo e tesão. –Ele afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, constrangido e ela ri saindo da cama em seguida. –Muito bem, tome banho, tire a barba e coloque roupas limpas e passadas, tenho que apresentá-lo como meu namorado á minha filha e quero que você esteja bem apresentável, ela é uma garotinha muito exigente.

Gaara ri, divertido. Sim, estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eles se entendiam, se davam bem e seriam felizes. –Você quem manda. Ficarei lindo e cheiroso e pedirei permissão á minha princesa para namorar a mãe dela. – Ino o beija e ele fica sério, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo. -Só Deus sabe aonde isso vai nos levar, contudo depois do que aconteceu hoje tenho certeza de que valerá á pena.

-Prometo que a próxima será melhor. – Ele fala, ainda constrangido pela sua pressa em possuí-la. -Melhor ainda? Mal posso esperar. – Ela responde e o beija, eles tentariam. Como ele dissera, se conheciam bem, sabiam os defeitos um do outro, eram adultos e maduros, já tinham vivido relacionamentos ruins e não iriam se encher de expectativas e ilusão. Viveriam um dia de cada vez e o fariam da melhor forma possível.

XXX

-Que saudade. Senti tanto sua falta. –Temari fala abraçada ao irmão caçula. –Sentiu nada, você tem um marido para ocupar seu tempo e logo terá um bebê também. –Gaara acaricia a barriga da irmã, grávida de cinco meses. –Chiana está muito feliz porque vai ganhar um primo.

-Gaara, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? –Temari pergunta preocupada. Fazia seis meses que o irmão se mudara para os Estados Unidos e estava morando com Ino e Chiana. –Kankuro não gostou disso.

-Temari, eu e Ino estamos juntos e felizes. Não serão os comentários venenosos de Kankuro que irão nos separar. Ele me telefonou para dizer que estou me deixando enganar pela Ino assim como aconteceu com ele.

-Que absurdo. –Ela olha para o irmão, séria. –Você sabe que ele e Matsuri estão namorando, não sabe?

-Sim, eu fiquei sabendo, ela me telefonou para contar. Me disse que ela e Kankuro irão morar juntos e que ele a faz mais feliz do que eu. –Ele fica em silêncio alguns segundos, a ex-mulher havia feito uma confissão inesperada. –Matsuri me contou que ela e Kankuro foram amantes enquanto estávamos casados.

-Acredita nela? – Temari pergunta, horrorizada. Seria possível que Kankuro fizesse aquilo com o próprio irmão? Gaara dá de ombros. -Na verdade, isso não me importou. Se Kankuro tem mais estômago do que eu para suportar Matsuri, fico agradecido por ele mantê-la longe de mim e de Ino.

-Você está certo. –Temari fala. Eles estavam na casa dela. Gaara estava chegando de viagem, iria passar cinco dias na Inglaterra para participar de várias reuniões. –Você tem cuidado bem da filial. Os acionistas estão satisfeitos.

-As coisas estão encaminhando bem, contudo confesso que sinto falta de Londres. –Ele diz sério. - Estou tentando convencer Ino a passarmos um tempo aqui, nas férias escolares de Chiana. Ela não quer encontrar Kankuro, teme que ele diga algo para Chiana e magoe nossa menina.

-Você já se considera pai dela, não é? – Ele confirma. –Ela me chama de pai desde que estamos morando juntos. É maravilhoso ver o sorriso dela todas as manhãs. Eu amo aquela garotinha, Temari, ela é minha filha, em todos os sentidos.

-Pretendem oficializar a união de vocês?

-Ainda é cedo para pensarmos nisso, eu e Ino queremos ir devagar. Estamos felizes assim, temos nossa vida, nossa rotina. Não queremos nos precipitar.

-Entendo. Vocês estão certos. E a situação é mais complicada do que o normal. –Algo na voz de Temari atrai a atenção de Gaara. –O que está acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa para me contar?

Temari acaricia a barriga, pensativa e Gaara aguarda. Depois de alguns minutos, ela parece se decidir. – Gaara, Kankuro consultou um advogado sobre a situação de Chiana.

-Um advogado? Para quê? Ele nunca assumiu a paternidade dela.

-Ele não acredita ser o pai dela e quer saber se pode processar Ino por afirmar isso.

Gaara olha para Temari, sem acreditar. – Kankuro quer processar Ino por calúnia? Isso é verdade?

- Eu não sei se ele fará isso, contudo é melhor você e Ino tomarem cuidado. Se Kankuro processar a Ino, ela não terá opção além de fazer o teste de paternidade para provar que diz a verdade.

-Kankuro enlouqueceu. Ino nunca deu uma declaração á imprensa sobre o assunto e o nome dele não consta nos documentos de Chiana. Na verdade, em sua certidão de nascimento está escrito "PAI DESCONHECIDO". Ino nunca exigiu nada, pensão, bens, reconhecimento. Desde o dia em que nosso irmão a expulsou do apartamento dele, ela tem vivido do seu salário como decoradora e da minha ajuda. –Gaara fala, zangado pela atitude do irmão. – Se Kankuro está querendo intimidá-la e obrigá-la a fazer o teste de paternidade, está perdendo tempo. Ela acha isso humilhante e eu concordo. Chiana nunca precisou dele, ela tem á mim.

-Certo, se acalme, não queria aborrecê-lo, apenas alertá-lo. A imprensa não sabe da existência de Ino e Chiana,apenas alguns amigos nossos, mas depois que ela partiu para os Estados Unidos ninguém mais tocou no que Kankuro vá em frente com sua ameaça.

-Obrigado por avisar, quando voltar para casa, vou consultar o advogado sobre isso, Ino deve ficar ciente da situação. Chiana não vai passar por um teste de paternidade, eu acredito na palavra de Ino.

-Eu também. Me lembro de quando Ino e Kankuro estavam juntos, ela parecia apaixonada, duvido que tenha traído nosso irmão. Chiana é nossa sobrinha.

Gaara concorda, mais calmo. Não conseguia entender Kankuro, o irmão nunca fora sovina e sempre procurava ajudar pessoas necessitadas, principalmente crianças, a atitude dele em relação á própria filha era inexplicável.

No dia seguinte Gaara está nos escritórios das empresas em Londres. Aproveitando o intervalo do almoço, ele liga o laptop para falar com Ino e Chiana. Sentia saudades de ambas. Ele fala por vários minutos com a loira e depois aguarda a menina vir falar com ele. A porta da sala se abre e ele ergue a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Kankuro.

-Olá, Gaara. Não quero incomodá-lo, só vim lhe dar os parabéns pela sua atuação nos Estados Unidos, tenho acompanhado os relatórios e os números não poderiam ser melhores. Você tem sido extremamente competente. Estou orgulhoso. –Gaara ia responder ouve a voz da garotinha vindo do computador. –Oi, papai, estou com saudades, quando você volta?

A atenção de Kankuro se volta para o monitor onde Chiana aparecia sorrindo, feliz. Gaara aguarda a reação do irmão, apreensivo. Era a primeira vez que ele via a menina. O olhar do homem moreno fica preso á imagem, o rosto dele se transforma em uma máscara de ódio e ele sai, batendo a porta.

-Papai? – Ela chama novamente. –Olá, princesa, está tudo bem?

-Estou bem. Quem era esse homem que está falando com você? Ele parecia bravo.

Gaara fica tenso, não sabia o que dizer, Chiana nunca vira uma foto de Kankuro, não sabia como era o pai.

-Ele trabalha nos escritórios aqui de Londres. O que você anda fazendo? –Ele muda de assunto para desviar a atenção dela e passa os próximos quarenta minutos falando com a menina.

-Filha, seu pai deve estar muito ocupado. – Ino volta e senta ao lado da menina e ambas sorriem para ele. – Gaara, vamos nos despedir, antes que Temari fique muito zangada e arranque sua cabeça.

-Certo, nos veremos em breve, amo vocês, também estou com saudades. –Eles se despedem e Gaara desliga o laptop. Não tinha idéia do que o irmão estaria pensando naquele momento. Com certeza deveria ter sido um choque ver Chiana, ele sempre se negara á olhar uma foto que fosse da garota e não sabia que a menina se parecia com a avó, mãe deles. O que será que se passava pela cabeça dele, naquele instante?

Kankuro estava em sua sala, pensando no que acontecera. A menina tinha chamado Gaara de pai. Sabia que a criança era filha de Ino. A filha que ela tentara convencer que era dele. Ele sente um ódio profundo e soca a mesa com raiva. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Por que ela tinha que tê-lo traído? Kankuro a amava, nunca tinha amado outra mulher em sua vida da mesma forma que amara Ino.

Tudo ia bem, ele pretendia pedi-la em casamento e então a desilusão de descobrir que ela o enganava. E depois a gravidez. Aquele bebê não era dele. Se ao menos Ino concordasse em fazer o teste de paternidade, isso provaria de uma vez se ele era o pai. Mas a loira não concordara, para ele isso fora como uma confissão. Se ela dizia a verdade, não havia nada á temer. O fato dela se negar garantira que o que descobrira era verdade, Ino o traia com um amigo da universidade.

Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Sentira tanta falta dela, quase enlouquecera, ela o fizera de idiota, mas ele ainda a queria, a desejava. Demorara a esquecê-la, na verdade nunca a esquecera completamente.

Depois que ele mandara Ino embora, ela tinha ido morar com Gaara. Kankuro tinha pensando que havia algo entre eles, mas Temari dissera que o ruivo estava apenas ajudando a amiga. Então ela tinha voltado para os Estados Unidos e ele evitara falar ou saber dela. Se envolvera com muitas mulheres desde então, mas nunca mais confiara em nenhuma.

Agora seu irmão estava morando com Ino e a bastarda o chamava de pai. Ele tinha alertado Gaara á respeito da loira, contudo o ruivo não lhe dera ouvidos. Kankuro esperava que Gaara não viesse a sofrer também.

Kankuro só percebe o tempo passar quando a secretária vem avisá-lo de que todos já estavam á sua espera. Respirando fundo ele se dirige á sala de reuniões. Ele entra e evita olhar para o irmão mais novo. Não falaria sobre Ino ou a criança. Não queria saber delas.

XXX

-Quanta saudade. – Ino comenta deitada ao lado de Gaara, ele a puxa de encontro ao próprio corpo, apertando-a. Tinha chegado á menos de uma hora e praticamente arrastara Ino para o quarto, onde tinham feito amor de forma intensa e impetuosa. Ele beija o ombro nu dela, acariciando seus quadris. – Pensei que fosse morrer de saudades, da próxima vez você e Chiana irão comigo.

-Acha sensato? –Ino pergunta virando-se para ficar de frente com ele. – Você e Kankuro terão que se encontrar em algum momento, não vai dar para se evitarem para sempre.

-Você está certo. Meu medo é que ele ofenda Chiana. Que diga algo que possa deixá-la magoada. Ela tem feito perguntas á respeito do pai, isso me deixa angustiada. Como posso explicar para uma menina de sete anos que o pai a odeia?

-Eu sou o pai dela, Ino. Ela sabe que pode contar comigo. –Ino beija o namorado. –Você sempre foi o pai dela, Gaara, desde que ela nasceu. Cuidou dela, protegeu, amou, deu carinho. Ela não poderia ter um pai melhor.

Ele sorri e puxa Ino para cima dele, acariciando as curvas dela. – Eu te amo, Ino. E amo a nossa princesa. Minha vida não teria sentido sem vocês.

-Eu também amo você e Chiana é sua maior fã. Ela contou ás amigas que você agora é o pai dela. Acho que ela é minha principal rival. – Eles riem e se beijam , voltando a se amar. A vida deles não poderia ser mais maravilhosa.

XXX

Ino observava o namorado sentando do outro lado da mesa do sofisticado restaurante aonde jantavam. Estavam comemorando o segundo ano de namoro e vida em comum. Gaara faz os pedidos e depois que o garçom se afasta, pega as mãos de Ino, olhando-a nos olhos. –Gostou do lugar?

-Adorei, Gaara. Fico imaginando o tamanho da conta. –Ela responde olhando em volta. O lugar era lindo, as mesas decoradas com toalhas de linho branco eram enfeitadas com arranjos de rosas e iluminadas por arandelas penduradas em correntes douradas e havia um grupo tocando músicas clássicas em um palco. Sabia que era um dos mais caros restaurantes da cidade e era muito difícil conseguir uma reserva.

Ele ri. – Sou um homem muito rico, gosto de gastar com as pessoas que eu amo e você e Chiana nunca me pedem nada. – Mais uma vez o sotaque denunciava o quanto ele estava nervoso e Ino aperta suas mãos. –Por que está nervoso?

-Não estou.

-Então por que está falando como um típico inglês?

-Porque sou um típico inglês, Ino. – Ele responde soltando suas mãos ao ver o garçom voltando com os pratos. Gaara coloca a mão no bolso, apertando a pequena caixinha que estava dentro. Ele estava ansioso, iria pedir Ino em casamento naquela noite. Queria que fosse um momento especial e inesquecível.

Ino percebia que Gaara estava cada vez mais nervoso até que ele vira o copo de vinho sobre a mesa. Ele olha consternado para a mancha sobre a toalha imaculadamente branca e então ela resolve descobrir de uma vez o que estava acontecendo.

-Diga logo o que está havendo. Você parece estar sentado sobre um formigueiro. O que quer que esteja te incomodando, me fale. –Ele a olha e respira fundo, soltando o ar devagar, depois pega a caixinha em seu bolso e a abre. Dentro Ino vê um lindo anel com um diamante ladeado por duas safiras menores. Ino solta uma exclamação de susto e coloca a mão sobre a boca, enquanto seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

Gaara pega sua mão direita e a olha dentro dos olhos. –Ino, este foi o melhor tempo de toda a minha vida. Nunca me senti mais feliz. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você e Chiana nela. Quero que sejamos uma família de verdade, oficialmente. Quero casar com você, adotar Chiana e ter mais filhos. Sei que seremos felizes, estes dois anos em que estamos morando juntos me provou isso. Você completa minha vida. Nossa casa é meu porto seguro. Quando estou viajando só fico pensando no momento de voltar e encontrar vocês duas me esperando. Cada segundo ao lado de vocês é especial. Eu te amo. Por favor, diga que aceita casar comigo. Poderemos fazer uma viagem rápida á Las Vegas e nos casamos lá. –Ele conclui com o sotaque inglês bem carregado.

-Não. –Ino fala séria e ele baixa o olhar, ela não tinha aceitado seu pedido. –Esqueça essa história de casamento em Las Vegas como dois fugitivos. Quero uma cerimônia tradicional com nossas famílias, amigos e Chiana carregando as alianças. Quero uma festa regada á champanhe francês e um enorme e indigesto bolo encimado por bonecos bregas vestidos de noivos. –Gaara a olha, sem acreditar. Ino tinha aceitado. Ela dissera sim.

-Então isso é um "Sim"?

-Claro que é um "Sim", por acaso achou mesmo que eu não aceitaria? –Gaara ri alto, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas á sua volta, depois faz sinal para o garçom. –Traga o melhor champanhe da casa. – O rapaz volta com uma garrafa nas mãos, já havia percebido que estava acontecendo, aquela cena era normal ali. Ele serve a bebida e entrega as taças para o casal, depois pega uma câmera fotográfica dentro do bolso. –Querem que eu tire fotos? Elas serão enviadas por email para os senhores.

-Pode tirar várias fotos, enquanto meu noivo coloca o anel em minha mão. Ele esqueceu de fazer isso. –Ino fala divertida e Gaara a olha, movendo a cabeça para os lados, depois retira o anel de dentro da caixa, dá a volta na mesa e se abaixa, apoiando um joelho no chão em frente á loira.

-Gaara, o que está fazendo? –Ela pergunta rubra e ele sorri. –Você disse que queria algo tradicional e é uma tradição o noivo pedir a mão da noiva, ajoelhado. – Ele fala, sentindo o olhar de várias pessoas sobre o casal. Um dos violinistas desce do palco e se aproxima, tocando uma música suave, o que deixa Ino ainda mais constrangida.

Gaara pega sua mão e com cuidado, coloca o anel em seu dedo anular, enquanto o garçom tirava várias fotos. Eles se olham e então ele levanta e a beija com amor e carinho. -Eu te amo. –Ele sussurra no ouvido de Ino e ela sorri, feliz. Tinha encontrado o homem da sua vida, Gaara era maravilhoso. Seriam felizes e ela lhe daria mais filhos para completar a felicidade que eles já dividiam.


	2. Não tema, estou aqui

Temari olha para o convite em suas mãos e sorri. –Que bom que tomaram essa decisão, Gaara. Estou muito feliz por vocês e é claro que aceito ser sua madrinha, Shikamaru também ficará contente com o convite, tenha certeza.

- Eu e Ino precisávamos ter certeza, antes de darmos esse passo, Temari. Ambos já tivemos experiências desastrosas em nossas vidas. -Gaara responde segurando o sobrinho no colo sentado em frente á irmã. Ela concorda com a cabeça.

- Pretendem convidar Kankuro e Matsuri?

-Sim, claro, ele é meu irmão. Já se passaram muitos anos, está na hora de superarmos o passado. Irei levar o convite para ele hoje á tarde.

-Vai se encontrar com Matsuri então. Lhe desejo sorte, ela está insuportável porque Kankuro ainda não á pediu em casamento. Vive ameaçando deixá-lo. Mas duvido que o faça. Ela não abriria mão do conforto e do luxo que o dinheiro dele lhe proporciona. Depois tem coragem de acusar Ino de ser interesseira e oportunista. –Temari fala, azeda. Detestava a ex-esposa de Gaara.

-Ela lhe disse algo sobre meu casamento com Ino?

-Ela me perguntou se Ino tinha engravidado para obrigá-lo á se casar. Quase a expulsei daqui. Disse-lhe para cuidar da própria vida e o que você e Ino se amavam e era por isso que irão se casar. Nem preciso lhe dizer o quanto ela ficou ressentida quando ouviu isso.

-Temari, eu prefiro não provocar mais desavenças entre Ino e Matsuri. Ino nunca fez nada que Matsuri possa reprovar.

-Nada além de conquistar você. – Temari fala olhando-o e Gaara fica sério. –Me apaixonei por Ino muito depois de me divorciar, Temari. Você sabe que eu e Ino éramos apenas amigos enquanto estive casado com Matsuri. Fui um marido fiel.

-Eu sei, Gaara, mas no fundo você nunca amou Matsuri e ela sabe disso. Sabe que você jamais sentiu por ela o que sente por Ino. E isso á deixa com muita inveja e raiva.

-Temari, vamos esquecer Matsuri, por favor? Eu só desejo que ela seja feliz. Não tenho ressentimentos, nosso casamento não deu certo e eu tenho consciência de que o erro foi de ambas as partes. Éramos jovens demais e imaturos. – Ele conclui e sorri depois, olhando para o sobrinho que dormira em seu colo. – Ele está enorme.

Temari sorri também. –Ele será alto como o pai e os tios. Você e Ino pretendem ter mais filhos?

-Sim, com certeza. Chiana está desesperada para ter um irmão. E Ino louca para ter mais um filho.

-Eu e Shikamaru também pretendemos ter mais filhos, queremos tentar uma menina. – Temari pega o filho no colo e sai, levando o garoto. Gaara continua sentado no mesmo lugar, pensativo. Precisava falar com o irmão sobre Chiana, pretendia adotar a menina e queria dizer isso pessoalmente á Kankuro. Deixaria claro que ele não teria nenhuma direito sobre a garota após a adoção.

XXX

Gaara chega ao prédio onde o irmão morava e aguarda que o porteiro libere sua entrada, depois se dirige ao elevador e sobe até o último andar, onde ficava o apartamento de Kankuro. O lugar era lindo e luxuoso, fora ali que Ino morara por seis meses, antes de ser expulsa grávida.

A porta se abre e Matsuri lhe sorri de forma falsa. –Olá Gaara, há quanto tempo. O que o traz?

-Boa tarde, Matsuri. Como vai? Kankuro está? –Antes que Matsuri possa responder Kankuro aparece por trás da mulher e encara o irmão caçula. –Gaara, que ótima surpresa, entre. – O ruivo abraça o irmão com força. – Sentimos sua falta, venha sente-se. – Kankuro aponta a poltrona e se acomoda no sofá ao lado de Matsuri. – Está tudo bem? Não o esperava aqui na Inglaterra antes da reunião dos acionistas.

-Não vim á trabalho. – Gaara retira o longo e elegante envelope negro de dentro do bolso interno do paletó e entrega a Kankuro. –Vim trazer-lhe o convite para meu o casamento. –O sorriso some do rosto de Kankuro que olha para o envelope, sem pegá-lo. Um brilho de raiva passa por seus olhos e Gaara percebe. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Kankuro estica a mão e pega o convite. –Então vai mesmo se casar com Ino? Mesmo sabendo tudo o que ela fez?

Gaara encara o irmão sem se intimidar. –O que passou, passou. Não interessa o que houve no passado, para mim só importa o presente e o futuro, Kankuro. Amo Ino e quero me casar com ela.

-E quer que eu vá?

-É meu irmão e sua presença é importante para mim, gostaria muito de vê-lo lá.

-Eu não vou. – Matsuri exclama, exaltada, e Gaara desvia o olhar para ela, voltando depois á encarar o irmão. – Por favor, Kankuro. Vamos esquecer o passado. Somos uma família e você e Ino irão se encontrar muitas vezes. Não quero que ressentimentos tolos nos separem.

Kankuro olha para o convite em suas mãos e o abre. O casamento aconteceria dali dois meses. Tinha evitado pensar no irmão junto com sua ex-namorada. Nunca fora á casa deles nos Estados Unidos e nunca mais vira Ino ou a filha.

-Isso é um absurdo. Como pode querer se casar com uma vigarista como ela? –Matsuri fala irritada e Gaara se levanta. -Não ouse ofender minha noiva, Matsuri. Ino nunca lhe fez nada e você sabe disso.

Matsuri também se levanta. – Você e ela eram amantes enquanto você estava casado comigo. Ela não passa de uma vagabunda.

-Chega Matsuri. Pare com isso. –A voz de Kankuro se eleva, fazendo com que os outros dois se calem. Gaara estava começando a se arrepender de ter ido até ali, deveria ter falado com o irmão em seu escritório. Decide ir embora, não queria brigas ou discussões.

-Kankuro, como eu disse, sua presença é muito importante para mim, mas a decisão é sua. Saiba que tanto eu quanto Ino ficaremos muitos felizes em vê-lo lá. Me telefone quando se decidir. Não voltarei á Inglaterra antes do casamento. – Kankuro concorda e Gaara respira fundo, antes de continuar. –Também quero informá-lo que pretendo adotar Chiana e espero que não se oponha á essa decisão.

-E por que Kankuro se oporia á adoção daquela menina? Ele não tem nada a ver com a garota. Ela não é nada dele. –Matsuri fala com maldade, porém Gaara a ignora. Estava prestando atenção ás reações de Kankuro. O homem moreno havia ficado tenso á menção do nome da filha.

-Matsuri tem razão, Gaara. Não tenho nada á ver com aquela garota. Faça o que achar que deve, só tome cuidado para não se arrepender depois. Não quero vê-lo estragar sua vida.

Gaara apenas acena com a cabeça e depois se despede. Já tinha feito o que se propusera á fazer. A presença de Kankuro em seu casamento era importante para ele, porém não queria que ele e Matsuri causassem problemas e estragassem o dia mais importante de sua vida. Como dissera á Kankuro, era uma família e precisavam tentar superar os problemas e desavenças para continuarem unidos.

XXX

Ino estava verificando a lista de convidados mais uma vez, temia deixar alguém de fora. Ela e Gaara tinham muitos amigos e parentes e queriam todos compartilhando da felicidade deles. Ela para no nome de Kankuro e solta um suspiro, já havia se passado tantos anos e ela superara a raiva e a mágoa. Queria manter um bom relacionamento com o cunhado, contudo, temia por sua filha. Chiana sabia que Kankuro era seu pai biológico e um dia iria começar á fazer cobranças.

O toque do telefone a distraí de sua atividade e ela o atende com um sorriso que some em seguida ao reconhecer a voz de Kankuro.

-Como conseguiu enganar Gaara? – A pergunta soou como uma chicotada. Kankuro nem ao menos a cumprimentou, despejando sua raiva toda de uma vez.

- Do que está falando, Kankuro?

-Do casamento e da adoção da bastarda que você tentou me empurrar.

-Chiana é sua filha, quer você queira reconhecer ou não. E meu casamento com Gaara é problema nosso, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Se não quiser vir, não venha.

-Você não passa de uma aproveitadora, Ino. Uma interesseira, não conseguiu me convencer á pedi-la em casamento e então aplicou o mesmo golpe no meu irmão. Irá estragar a vida de Gaara, como tentou estragar a minha. Não tem remorso de prejudicar alguém que sempre lhe ajudou?

-Pare de ser idiota, Kankuro. Já se passaram tantos anos, por que toda essa amargura? Pensei que estivesse bem com Matsuri.

-Você não passa de uma golpista, uma mentirosa ardilosa e falsa.

-Olha só quem acusa os outros de falsidade. O homem que traiu o próprio irmão tendo um caso com a cunhada. –Ino praticamente cospe as palavras, zangada.

-Do que está falando? Não tente colocar Gaara contra mim, sua leviana. Você não vale nada.

-E você não passa de um cafajeste. Criou uma mentira para não assumir a sua responsabilidade por sua filha. E agora vem me acusar? Não me venha com esse discurso moralista. Matsuri contou tudo á Gaara, Kankuro. Sobre o casinho de vocês enquanto os dois eram casados. Você não passa de um hipócrita. –Ela desliga o telefone e se senta no sofá. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Como Kankuro ousava ofendê-la daquela forma? Deus, as coisas jamais seriam normais entre eles. Ela e Kankuro jamais seriam amigos.

Kankuro se serve de uma dose generosa de uísque e bebe tudo de uma vez, nervoso. Ouvir a voz de Ino tinha mexido com ele. Do que ela estava falando? Acusá-lo de ser amante da esposa do irmão? De onde aquela vagabunda tinha tirado essa idéia?

Ela disse que Matsuri tinha contado á Gaara. Precisava tirar aquela história á limpo e sabia quem podia esclarecer aquilo. Ele se dirige á sala da irmã, entrando depois de bater. Temari fica preocupada ao perceber a agitação do irmão mais velho. Dificilmente Kankuro se deixava abalar por algo.

-O que houve? – Ele se senta em frente á Temari e a olha, sério. –Telefonei para Ino e lhe disse algumas verdades que ela precisava ouvir.

-Kankuro, você enlouqueceu? Ela será nossa cunhada, sabe o quanto Gaara a ama, por que criar problemas entre vocês? Nosso irmão ficará furioso.

-Temari, ela teve a ousadia de insinuar que eu e Matsuri éramos amantes enquanto ela estava casada com Gaara. – Ele lhe conta

Temari desvia o olhar, desconfortável e Kankuro a observa. –Temari, sabe algo sobre isso?

-Kankuro, esqueça esse assunto, será melhor para todos.

-Negativo. Diga-me o que sabe. Quero saber a verdade. –Temari encara os olhos escuros do irmão e depois de refletir por alguns segundo, começa á falar. – Quando Ino e Gaara começaram a namorar, Matsuri falou para ele que vocês já estavam juntos quando eles ainda eram casados. Disse que tinha todo o direito de ter um amante, já que ele tinha um caso com Ino. Porém isso não é verdade, nosso irmão sempre foi fiel á Matsuri.

-Espere um pouco. Você quer dizer que Matsuri mentiu sobre nós? Que ela disse á Gaara que nós éramos amantes?-Temari confirma. - Deus, há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

-Há mais ou menos dois anos. Ela estava com raiva porque Gaara e Ino estavam namorando e quis feri-lo. Eu disse á ele que não acreditava nisso, que você jamais faria algo assim.

Kankuro afunda o rosto nas mãos, mais nervoso ainda. Como Matsuri pode ter dito aquilo? Que absurdo. Será que Gaara tinha acreditado nela? O que irmão estaria pensando dele? Deveria achar que ele era um cafajeste, um canalha. Por que Gaara não tinha dito nada? Ele sabia a resposta, Gaara valorizava a relação que tinha com os irmãos. Ele evitara brigar ou discutir.

Kankuro fica em pé. –Vou falar com Gaara, preciso esclarecer isso. Depois me entendo com Matsuri.

Temari fica olhando o irmão se retirar, os ombros caídos, a cabeça baixa. No fundo estava satisfeita, Matsuri tinha sido cruel com Gaara ao mentir sobre aquilo. E Kankuro também merecia o golpe. Ele sempre dissera coisas horríveis sobre Ino e agora via o tipo de mulher que tinha ao seu lado.

Kankuro chega á casa de Temari, onde Gaara estava hospedado e pede a empregada para avisar sobre sua presença.

Gaara falava com Ino por telefone, a noiva parecia chateada, mas ela dissera que estava apenas cansada. – Quando você volta? Eu e Chiana estamos com saudades.

-Retorno depois de amanhã, também estou com saudades. Só falta entregar alguns convites. – Ele responde com um sorriso calmo e a ouve resmungar. – Ino, está tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim, está. Não fique preocupado. É só cansaço, tem muita coisa á ser feita na loja. – Ela estava abrindo uma loja de artigos finos para decoração. – E também tem as providências para nosso casamento, eu e Chiana ficamos horas na costureira hoje experimentando os vestidos, voltamos exaustas de lá.

-Foi você que não quis fugir para Las Vegas, não reclame agora. – Ele diz e ambos riem. – Não estou reclamando, Ruivo. Estou amando cada detalhe do nosso casamento, será maravilhoso me unir ao homem que eu amo, tendo nossos amigos e familiares como testemunhas.

Gaara vê a empregada entrando na biblioteca e se despede da noiva, desligando em seguida. Fica surpreso ao saber que o irmão estava lá. Kankuro entra no aposento e Gaara percebe imediatamente que ele estava tenso. –O que aconteceu?

-Gaara, vou direto ao assunto. É verdade que Matsuri lhe disse que éramos amantes enquanto vocês estavam casados? – O ruivo olha confuso para o irmão e depois pensa. Apenas Temari e Ino sabiam sobre aquilo. –Quem lhe contou isso?

-É verdade, Gaara? Isso é importante, por favor, me responda.

-Sim, é verdade. Ela me disse isso quando fui morar com Ino nos Estados Unidos. Disse que vocês já estavam juntos desde o tempo em que éramos casados, que você a consolava nas minhas ausências. – Gaara responde sério, já entendendo o que havia acontecido. –Você falou com Ino?

-Eu telefonei para ela. – Kankuro admite ainda abalado sobre a revelação. –Gaara eu juro, isso é mentira, eu jamais faria algo desse tipo com você. Eu e Matsuri não tínhamos nada um com outro até vocês se divorciarem. Jamais faria algo assim. Acredite em mim.

-Eu já imaginava que era mentira. –Gaara declara, deixando Kankuro aliviado. - Falei com Ino há alguns minutos e ela me pareceu chateada. O que você disse para minha noiva?

Kankuro encara Gaara sem saber ao certo o que responder. Tinha telefonado para Ino em um impulso. Estava furioso porque ela iria se casar com Gaara. Agora via que tinha cometido um erro. Sem olhar para Gaara ele conta sobre o telefonema, deixando o irmão furioso.

- Que droga, Kankuro. Como se atreveu? Ino será minha esposa, sua cunhada. Será que não dá para você esquecer esse maldito passado? Eu e ela temos uma vida maravilhosa, nos amamos e iremos nos casar. Eu o convidei para o meu casamento porque a sua presença era importante para mim e o que você faz? Telefona para minha noiva para ofendê-la e humilhá-la? Por quê? Já se passaram nove anos. Ino jamais lhe pediu nada, tem criado a filha de vocês sozinha...

-Aquela menina não é minha filha! –Kankuro grita, interrompendo o irmão. – Não é minha filha. – Ele repete em um tom mais baixo, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

Gaara faz um grande esforço para se controlar, estava muito zangado. –Você passou dos limites agora. O que fez foi abominável. Se você não quer reconhecer a paternidade de Chiana, é problema seu, mas ofender Ino é problema meu. Ela será minha esposa e você deve respeitá-la. Você irá lhe pedir desculpas, ou nunca mais falarei com você. Esquecerei que é meu irmão e cortarei relações. Pense bem, Kankuro. Sempre considerei nossa família extremamente importante, nunca me envolvi em sua vida. Mas você foi longe demais, ofendendo minha futura esposa. Terá que se retratar ou esquecer que sou seu irmão.

-Eu me desculparei com Ino. –As palavras de Kankuro surpreendem Gaara que olha para o irmão. –Nossa família também é importante para mim. Pedirei desculpas á Ino no casamento de vocês. É uma promessa. Direi á ela que sinto muito. Agora eu preciso ir, tenho algo importante para fazer.

Gaara espera o irmão sair e pega o telefone, iria telefonar para a noiva.

Ino atende ao telefone, preocupada, tinha falado com Gaara há poucos minutos, por que ele estava telefonando novamente? –Amor, o que houve?

-Ino, por que não me contou sobre o telefonema de Kankuro? Você tinha o dever de me contar, serei seu marido e é minha obrigação defendê-la e protegê-la. Não me esconda nada.

-Você falou com Kankuro?

-Sim, ele me procurou para confirmar sobre Matsuri.

-Me desculpe, não deveria ter dito nada á ele, porém Kankuro me deixou muito zangada. – Ela fala, arrependida. –Você fez bem, Ino. Agora ele sabe a verdade e eu também. Como eu imaginava, tudo não passou de uma mentira maldosa de Matsuri. Eles nunca foram amantes enquanto eu e ela estávamos casados. Kankuro errou ao telefonar para você e eu já disse á ele que deve lhe pedir desculpas.

-Gaara, não vai dar certo. Eu e Kankuro jamais conseguiremos conviver bem, não adianta. Sei que para você isso é muito importante e eu sinto muito. Não quero ser motivo de discórdia entre você e seu irmão. –Ela estava agitada e tensa. –Não espere que ele me peça desculpas, duvido que ele tenha se arrependido do que disse. Ele nunca me aceitará ou á Chiana, ele nos odeia. É melhor que você entenda de uma vez. Não espere que isso mude um dia. Ele nunca irá mudar de idéia sobre nós. Para ele eu sou uma vagabunda que tentou dar o golpe da barriga em um milionário e Chiana é uma bastarda filha de uma vadia. Tem sido assim nos últimos anos e continuará assim pelos próximos. Eu sinto muito, meu Amor.

-Ino, esqueça isso e concentre-se no nosso casamento. Se meu irmão realmente quiser manter nossa amizade, ele se desculpará com você, já disse isso á ele.

-Você sabe que eu te amo muito? E que estou contando os minutos para o seu retorno? –Gaara sorri ao ouvi-la. –Eu também te amo muito. Logo estaremos juntos.

Ino sorri e se despede, desligando o telefone. Depois fica um longo tempo pensando no futuro. Temia que o passado atrapalhasse sua felicidade.

XXX

A festa estava maravilhosa, o salão lotado, os amigos e parentes dos noivos riam, conversavam e se divertiam. Gaara não desviava o olhar da esposa. Ele e Ino estavam casados e felizes. Chiana circulava entre os convidados , sorrindo. Ela estava linda, usava um vestido do mesmo tecido do vestido de noiva da mãe. Havia entrado na igreja levando as alianças em uma pequena cestinha e ficara ao lado dos avôs no altar.

Gaara percorre o salão com o olhar mais uma vez, procurando pelo irmão, não o encontrando. Ele esconde o desapontamento e força um sorriso para Ino que o beija de leve, depois pega sua mão.

-Ele não veio. – Gaara fala em um sussurro.

-Eu lhe disse para que não o esperasse.

-Papai, olha. É aquele homem que trabalha na Inglaterra e que estava bravo. – Gaara olha para Chiana e depois se volta para onde ela apontava, encontrando Kankuro parado na entrada do salão, parecendo não saber o que fazer.

Ino fica surpresa, não esperava pela presença de Kankuro ali. Tensa, ela aguarda Gaara ir até o irmão.

-Fico feliz que esteja aqui, obrigado por ter vindo. – Kankuro sorri ao ouvir as palavras do caçula. –Me desculpe o atraso, Gaara. Houve um contratempo e o vôo atrasou. – Eles se abraçam. –O importante é que você veio.

-Gaara, eu vim lhe desejar felicidades e sorte. Não vou falar com Ino, o casamento não muda nada para mim. Estou rezando para que ela não o faça sofrer. Mas, me perdoe, não vou me desculpar pelo que disse, pois é exatamente o que eu penso dela.

-Você não pode estar falando sério. – Gaara exclama, sem acreditar. Então Ino tinha razão, Kankuro não tinha se arrependido do que dissera. –Somos uma família.

-Sim, somos uma família e sempre seremos. Se eu puder ajudar em algo, não hesite em pedir, mas não posso fingir que me arrependo do que disse ou fiz. Aquela garota não é minha filha, não importa o que Ino diga. Prefiro manter distância, não quero magoar uma criança.

Gaara desvia o olhar. Ino e Chiana estavam sentadas, junto com seus sogros. Temari e Shikamaru compartilhavam da mesma mesa. Aquela era sua família. Ele poderia exigir que Kankuro se desculpe com Ino, porém isso acabaria em discussão e estragaria a festa.

-Certo, Kankuro. Lamento que pense assim, contudo não há nada que eu possa fazer. Fico feliz que tenha vindo, vamos tentar superar as desavenças.

-Obrigado, Gaara. – Ele abraça o ruivo com força. –Seja feliz, meu irmão, você merece.

-Espere, quero lhe falar antes. Pretendo adotar Chiana. Se você tem algo para dizer sobre isso, fale agora. Será sua última chance de fazer a coisa certa. Não adiantará se arrepender depois.

-Nunca irei me arrepender desta decisão, Gaara. Já disse um milhão de vezes que não sou o pai da menina. Sei que a ama e ela o ama também, se isso te faz feliz, então á adote. Isso não quer me dizer nada. Ela será minha sobrinha, porém não espere que leve presentes no Natal ou vá ás festas de aniversário. Essa é minha última palavra sobre isso.

-Então não tocarei mais nesse assunto com você. Chiana já minha filha em meu coração e logo será no papel também. Depois disso, nada nem ninguém poderá mudar essa situação.

XXX

-Chiana, você está bem? Está tão pálida. – Anne pergunta olhando para a amiga sentada ao seu lado. Chiana força um sorriso, se sentia exausta. –Estou bem, só muito cansada, essa semana de provas parece não terminar nunca.

Anne sorri. –Falta pouco agora. Logo estaremos livres da escola, não agüento mais estudar tanto.

Chiana ri das palavras da amiga. –Anne, ainda estamos no inicio do ano letivo, e ainda temos mais um ano pela frente. Depois universidade.

-Você vai estudar aqui, ou pretende estudar na mesma universidade que seu pai freqüentou na Inglaterra? Sei que têm parentes lá.

-Quero estudar aqui mesmo. –Chiana responde tensa. Seu pai biológico morava na Inglaterra, ela nunca o tinha visto e nem ele a procurara uma vez que fosse.

-E Eric? Ele pretende estudar aqui também? Vocês vão para a mesma universidade?

Chiana, sorri relaxando. Seu namorado iria para a universidade no ano seguinte. – Eric irá para Caltech no ano que vem, quer fazer engenharia.

- Pensei que Eric iria fazer medicina como o pai dele.

-Ele não quer seguir a carreira do pai, Paul já está fazendo medicina e Tara também quer ser médica. Eric acha que já tem médicos demais na família. – Elas ouvem o som da buzina do carro do pai de Chiana.

Anne olha para o relógio. –Dezoito e trinta em ponto, Gaara nunca se atrasa.

-Ele é inglês, acho que esta nos genes dele. –Chiana responde divertida e rapidamente, reúne seu material e se despede da amiga. Ao sair da casa, sente vertigem e se apóia na parede. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Vivia cansada e com dores no corpo.

Gaara observa a filha mais velha se aproximando e sorri. Chiana era uma garota linda, inteligente e meiga. Ela entra no carro e beija o rosto do ruivo, sorrindo em seguida. –Pontualidade britânica, como sempre.

-Pensei que gostasse de ter um pai pontual. – Ele responde e dá partida no carro. –Eu gosto, mas estava me divertindo na casa da Anne.

-Vocês deveriam estar estudando e não se divertindo. –Ele adverte, com carinho e ela sorri. – E nós estávamos estudando, pai. Estudar com a Anne é divertido. -Chiana responde, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechando os olhos. Estava muito cansada. Gaara a balança devagar, chamando-a e Chiana abre os olhos, irritada. –Pai, será que não pode me deixar dormir até chegarmos em casa?

-Nós já chegamos em casa, princesa. Faz dez minutos que estamos parados na garagem. –Gaara responde, preocupado. Chiana estava pálida e parecia muito cansada. Ela olha para fora, confusa. De fato, já estavam na casa deles. –Céus, eu peguei no sono sem perceber. Desculpe, papai.

-Tudo bem, princesa. Você tem andado muito cansada, ultimamente. Está na hora de consultar um médico.

-Pai, estou bem. –Chiana fala, saindo do carro e novamente uma vertigem a acomete, fazendo-a se apoiar no peito do pai. –Você não está bem, venha, vamos ao médico agora mesmo.

-Não precisa. Assim que acabarem as provas, eu vou poder descansar e ficarei bem, não se preocupe. –Ela fala tentando convencer o pai e Gaara concorda á contragosto. Eles entram e encontram a loira sentada na sala com o filho Joshua, assistindo televisão.

-Olá, família. O jantar já está pronto, estávamos esperando por vocês.

Chiana beija a mãe e se dirige para as escadas. –Eu vou guardar meus livros e já desço.

Gaara acompanha a filha com os olhos, ainda preocupado. Ino percebe que algo incomodava o marido. –Está tudo bem?

-Não sei, Chiana tem estado muito cansada, ultimamente. –Ele responde, colocando a pasta sobre o aparador e pegando o filho de cinco anos no colo.

-Ontem saiu sangue do nariz dela, eu vi. Ela disse que tinha batido o nariz na porta, mas a porta não estava sangrando. –Joshua fala olhando para a mãe.

-Não estou gostando disso, Ino. Ela me disse que está cansada por causa das provas, mas sentiu vertigem agora á pouco quando saiu do carro. Quero levá-la ao médico.

-Concordo, vou falar com ela após o jantar. – Gaara sorri para a esposa e eles se dirigem á sala da jantar, levando o menino. Logo Chiana se junta á eles para a refeição. Gaara nota que ela come pouco.

-Por acaso alguém está de dieta aqui? –Ele fala, olhando para a garota que se assusta. –Não pai, só estou sem fome, eu e Anne comemos um lanche na casa dela.

-Chiana, sei que estou sendo chato, mas lanches não são refeições apropriadas para garotas de quinze anos.

-Pai, você não está sendo chato. Eu sei que lanches não são bons para a saúde. Foi só hoje. – Chiana responde em voz baixa, sentia dores no corpo, tenta disfarçar para não deixar o pai ainda mais apreensivo. Não queria que ele surtasse e a arrastasse para o hospital mais próximo.

-Certo, então coma pelo menos os legumes e eu a deixo em paz. – Chiana concorda e come os legumes, não sentia fome, há alguns dias que seu estomago não andava bem.

-Pai, eu aprendi uma música nova hoje, quer ouvir? – Joshua fala atraindo a atenção do ruivo para si. –Claro que quero, filho. Após o jantar você pode cantá-la para mim, está bem?

O menino sorri, feliz e eles terminam o jantar e se dirigem para a sala. Joshua fica em pé no meio do aposento e canta uma música alegre, que falava de bichos e crianças. Chiana é a primeira a aplaudir e abraçar o pequeno menino, deitando com ele no tapete e assoprando a sua barriga e o garoto se contorce, rindo. –Para, Chiana, isso faz cócegas.

-É mesmo? Eu não estou sentindo cócegas. – Ela fala e assopra a barriga do irmão novamente, provocando risadas, mas quando levanta a cabeça vê uma mancha de sangue na camiseta do menino. Gaara e Ino também vêem e se assustam. Chiana leva a mão ao rosto, o sangue era do seu nariz.

Gaara ergue a filha com cuidado. –Você vai ao médico agora mesmo. E não venha com desculpas, Chiana, se for preciso eu te arrasto até lá. – A garota tremia nos braços do pai, que a amparava, nervoso. O sangramento nasal ainda não tinha parado.

-Ino, eu te ligo assim que souber de algo. –Gaara fala saindo com a filha mais velha. Chiana não conseguia parar de tremer. Ino fica parada na porta da casa vendo os dois entrarem na garagem e um minuto depois Gaara sai dirigindo rapidamente. Havia uma clinica particular perto deles e é para lá que o ruivo se dirige.

Chiana entra na clinica sentindo fortes náuseas. Uma enfermeira aparece e ajuda Gaara a levar Chiana até a emergência, onde a garota corre até o banheiro vomitando tudo o que tinha no estômago. Gaara a ajuda a se levantar e ela se lava, sentia dores no estômago. Logo em seguida um médico entra, e começa a examiná-la e fazer perguntas.

-Há quanto tempo esses sangramentos e esses vômitos vêm ocorrendo? Tem outros sintomas? Tem se alimentado direito? Levou algum tombo ou bateu a cabeça com força? – Chiana respondia gaguejando.

-Há algum outro sintoma? – Gaara encara a filha, que desvia o olhar, sabia que ele ficaria zangado. –Chiana, o médico lhe fez uma pergunta.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela conta sobre as náuseas e as dores no corpo. –Por que não nos contou, Chiana? –Gaara parecia zangado e Chiana começa a chorar, assustada.

-Porque você ficaria preocupado, pai. –Gaara abraça a garota com carinho. –Tudo bem, não chore. O médico vai descobrir o que você tem e logo ficará boa. –Chiana continua chorando, grudada ao pai.

-Sr. Sabaku, vou colher sangue para um hemograma e depois a colocaremos no soro para re-hidratação. Ela também tomará medicamento para as náuseas. –Gaara concorda e acaricia os cabelos escuros da filha, preocupado.

Logo a menina dormia, deitada na maca e Gaara telefona para a esposa. Ino atende no primeiro toque, ansiosa. –Gaara, por que demorou tanto para me ligar?

-Desculpe, amor. Estamos esperando o resultado do exame de sangue Chiana está dormindo. – Ele conta sobre os outros sintomas da filha. – Que droga de mãe eu sou que não percebi tudo isso? – Ela fala chorando.

-Ino, se acalme, eu também não percebi nada. Chiana estava escondendo os sintomas de nós. Você tem o número do telefone do Eric? Quero ver se ela está nos escondendo mais alguma coisa.

Ino passa o telefone do namorado da filha e desliga em seguida. Gaara liga para o rapaz. Estava nervoso e ansioso. –Gaara? Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Eric. Preciso falar com você sobre Chiana, ela não está bem e eu á trouxe ao hospital.

-No hospital? Ela desmaiou de novo? – O rapaz pergunta preocupado.

Agora é a vez de Gaara se espantar, Chiana não havia dito nada sobre desmaios ao médico. –Quando foi que ela desmaiou, Eric? E por que eu e Ino não ficamos sabendo disso?

-Foi há dois dias, ela desmaiou aqui em casa. Meu irmão a socorreu, ele disse para Chiana falar com vocês e ela prometeu que o faria. Eu não a vi depois disso. Sinto muito, devíamos ter telefonado para você ou Ino.

-Deviam mesmo. Chiana escondeu informações sobre sua saúde. Ela tem tido dores, sangramento nasal, náuseas e vertigens. – Gaara andava de um lado para o outro na emergência, enquanto falava com o namorado da filha.

-Não sabia nada sobre isso, Chiana não me falou. Ela está bem? Eu posso ir até a aí.

-Não precisa, fique em sua casa e ela te liga mais tarde. E Eric, por favor, fique de olho nela, qualquer coisa me avise ou a Ino. –O rapaz concorda e se despede. Gaara guarda o celular e olha para a filha. Chiana parecia muito pálida. Ele acaricia os cabelos da menina, sentia um nó na garganta. Sua menina estava doente e ele não sabia de nada.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ele estava ali, aguardando, quando o médico volta com vários papeis nas mãos. –Sr. Sabaku, eu peguei os resultados dos exames de Chiana. Ela está com uma forte anemia e também a contagem de leucócitos está muito baixa.

-O que isso quer dizer, Doutor? –Gaara pergunta assustando, apertando de leve a mão da menina que ainda dormia.

- Os leucócitos são os responsáveis pelas defesas do corpo. Vou receitar vitaminas e ver como ela reage. Chiana deve voltar daqui trinta dias para novos exames. Até lá, faça com que ela coma alimentos ricos em ferro e tome um pouco de sol. Nada de estresse. Discussões, pressão e brigas devem ser evitadas.

-Ela está em época de provas no colégio. –Gaara explica, preocupado. Chiana vinha estudando há dias para as provas.

-Vou afastá-la das aulas por uma semana, quando ela voltar fará as provas. Isso lhe dará um tempo para relaxar. –Rapidamente o médico preenche a ficha de Chiana e depois entrega o atestado á Gaara, saindo em seguida.

A enfermeira entra para tirar a mangueira do braço de Chiana. Gaara chama a filha com delicadeza, a menina abre os olhos, um pouco confusa depois se lembra de onde está e senta na maca, angustiada. – O médico já voltou? O que ele disse.

-Calma, meu amor. Está tudo bem. Você está com anemia, deverá tomar vitaminas, se alimentar melhor e descansar. Ficará afastada das aulas pela próxima semana.

-E as provas, pai? – Ela pergunta choramingando.

-Eu vou levar o atestado até a escola e falarei com a coordenação. É para o seu próprio bem docinho. –Ele ajuda Chiana a descer da maca e eles voltam para casa pensando que tudo estava sob controle, sem saber que o pesadelo mal começava.

XXX

-Como está Chiana? –Gaara pergunta á esposa, assim que ela atende o telefone. Ele está na Inglaterra, tinha ido para a reunião anual com os acionistas. Estava tenso por causa da saúde da filha. Há três meses eles lutavam contra uma anemia que não se curava. Chiana tinha sua dieta controlada por um nutricionista e fazia exames de sangue á cada trinta dias, estava sendo acompanhada por um hematologista.

-Está na casa de Eric, Gaara. Ela precisa se divertir um pouco, para não se estressar. Sasuke e Sakura estão lá e ficarão de olho. – Ino responde cansada e triste. Sentia-se culpada pela doença da filha e Gaara percebe. –Ino, se acalme, a culpa não é sua. Infelizmente não podemos controlar cada passo que ela dá, Chiana errou em não contar o que estava acontecendo. Ela sabe disso.

-Eu sei, mas se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção.

-Não teria adiantado nada, meu amor. Tente se acalmar. O importante é que ela fique boa. –Ele fala com carinho. –Estou pensando em viajarmos para algum lugar quente, passar uns dias fora. O que acha?

-Ela não vai querer se afastar da escola novamente. Está assustada e a escola que lhe dá a sensação de que tudo está bem.

-Você está certa, vamos esperar as férias escolares. Quando ela voltar, peça para me ligar. Quero ver se consigo animá-la um pouco com algum presente aqui da Inglaterra. Diga para ela pensar em algo que queira e me falar.

-Ela vai dizer que quer apenas o pai de volta, como sempre. –Gaara sorri. Chiana era carinhosa e meiga, sempre ficava chateada quando o pai viajava, o que acontecia com freqüência, infelizmente. Nos últimos meses Gaara tinha evitado se afastar, mas não podia faltar aquela reunião. Ele se despede da esposa e desliga, dirigindo-se para a sala da irmã. Temari também estava ansiosa por noticias da sobrinha.

-Então, como ela está?

-Está na casa do namorado. Ele é responsável e cuida bem dela. Sabe que é importante que Chiana siga o tratamento. – Ele responde enquanto se senta e Temari olha com carinho para o irmão. Gaara adorava os filhos e estava muito tenso e nervoso. – Gaara, eu vou com você para os Estados Unidos. Já falei com Shikamaru e ele concordou. Posso ajudar a cuidar de Chiana e aliviar um pouco a carga da Ino.

-Eu agradeço, mas duvido que Kankuro concorde com isso. Ele não vai querer que você deixe a direção das empresas aqui da Inglaterra, principalmente para ajudar Ino a cuidar de Chiana. –Gaara responde com um tom amargo. A atitude do irmão para com a menina era absurda. Gaara tinha adotado Chiana oficialmente após se casar com Ino. Quando informara isso ao irmão, Kankuro apenas dera de ombros e dissera que não podia fazer nada se o irmão queria estragar a própria vida. Ele não conhecia o sobrinho, pois nunca visitara Gaara e nas vezes em que o ruivo levara a família para a Inglaterra, Kankuro mantivera distância.

-Se ele se atrever á dizer algo eu acabo com a raça dele. Que absurdo Chiana está doente e ele continua agindo como se ela não existisse.

-Você contou á ele sobre o estado de saúde de Chiana?

-É claro que contei, ela é sobrinha dele, já que aquela mula não aceita o fato de ser o pai dela.

-Eu sou o pai dela, Temari. E você fez muito mal em falar dela para ele. Não quero que Kankuro dê qualquer palpite na vida da minha filha, ele perdeu o direito á dizer qualquer coisa no dia em que expulsou Ino da casa dele.

- Eu só queria que ele soubesse que a sobrinha estava doente e que você talvez não pudesse vir para a reunião. – Temari fala olhando sério para o irmão e Gaara acena concordando. A forma como Kankuro tratava sua família entristecia o ruivo. Uma secretária vem avisá-los de que os acionistas já estavam á espera e os dois irmãos saem, imersos em pensamentos. Gaara não via a hora de voltar para casa.

Chiana estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Eric, não se sentia bem e tinha sido difícil convencer o rapaz de que não precisava chamar o pai dele. –Está melhor?

Ela o olha irritada, estava cansada de todos a controlando e cuidando dela como se fosse um bebê. –Pare de perguntar se eu estou bem, isso já vai passar, é só um mal estar.

-Chiana, estamos todos preocupados com você. Não fique zangada conosco. Nós te amamos. –Ele fala baixinho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos escuros da namorada. Ele vê, preocupado, que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, uma das regras adotadas por todos era que não deveriam deixá-la estressada. –O que houve, meu amor? Por que está chorando?

-Estou com medo, Eric. – Ela responde bem baixinho. –Todos me tratam como uma doente, eu estou com medo de não sarar. – Agora ela soluçava e ele a abraça, também estava muito preocupado com a namorada.

-Não precisa ter medo, você vai ficar boa, basta seguir as orientações do médico. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. –Ele fala enxugando as lágrimas dela. -Agora que tal um pedaço de bolo de chocolate? Minha mãe fez especialmente para você.

-Sakura quer me ver gorda. –Ela responde sorrindo de leve, mas Eric fica sério, era visível o quanto Chiana tinha emagrecido naqueles últimos meses. Ela não sentia fome, mesmo tomando as vitaminas que deveriam abrir seu apetite.

-Acho que um pedaço não vai lhe engordar. Vou lá pegar, já volto. – Ele desce até a cozinha e prepara uma bandeja com o bolo, suco e frutas para a namorada. Sempre tentava fazê-la comer algo quando estava ali. Gaara e Ino tinham lhe pedido que cuidasse da garota.

Ele sobe as escadas e entra no quarto, parando na porta, assustado. Chiana estava sentada na cama e havia sangue em seu rosto e no lençol. Ela apertava o abdômen como sentisse dor e tremia visivelmente. Eric sai apressado e chama o pai.

O celular de Gaara começa a vibrar sobre a mesa, ele pede licença e sai da sala para atender. Tinha reconhecido o número de sua casa e sabia que apenas algo sério faria Ino ligar para ele naquele horário.

-O que houve, Ino?

-É Chiana, ela passou mal e Sasuke a levou ao hospital. Ele me ligou, ela não está nada bem, Gaara. – A esposa fala soluçando. Gaara para e se apóia na parede, nervoso. –Eu ligo para eles, amor. Fique em casa com Joshua. –Fala, desligando em seguida.

-Gaara. -Ele se vira e vê a irmã se aproximando. – O que houve? Aconteceu algo com Chiana?

-Ela passou mal na casa do namorado e foi levada ao hospital. Temari vou voltar imediatamente para os Estados Unidos, minha família precisa de mim.

-Sim, claro. Eu expliquei aos acionistas que sua filha está doente e eles entenderam. Vou pedir á secretaria que providencie sua volta. Eu vou para sua casa assim que as reuniões terminarem.

-Diga á sua secretaria que eu já estou indo para o aeroporto e peça para ela ligar para o meu celular. Eu irei no primeiro vôo que ela conseguir, não importa quantas conexões tenha. - Gaara fala e se dirige ao elevador. Sua menina estava doente e nada nem ninguém o manteria longe dela.

Temari volta para a sala de reuniões e todos os presentes á olham apreensivos. –A filha de Gaara piorou e está no hospital, ele pede desculpas, mas está voltando para os Estados Unidos, espero contar com a compreensão de todos neste momento.

-Não se preocupe, Temari. Os relatórios de Gaara são bem claros, não há necessidade de maiores explicações. Todos nós temos filhos e entendemos bem o que seu irmão está passando neste momento. Nos mantenham informados e se tiver algo que possamos fazer, basta dizer. – Um dos acionistas fala e tem apoio dos outros.

Kankuro observa a reação dos acionistas, todos tinham dado apoio á Gaara, dividiam a preocupação do ruivo. Temari tinha lhe dito que o estado de saúde da garota era muito delicado. Ele evitava perguntar sobre a menina, não queria se envolver com Ino ou a filha.

Gaara entra no carro da empresa e pede para o motorista levá-lo ao aeroporto o mais rápido possível. Ele telefona para o namorado da filha, precisava saber como Chiana estava. O rapaz atende e passa para o pai.

-Gaara, estamos aqui no hospital onde eu trabalho, tomei a liberdade de chamar um hematologista amigo meu. Ele já está a caminho, vamos refazer os exames de Chiana e ele irá pedir que seja feito um mielograma (1).

Gaara se assusta. – Sasuke, acha que minha filha está com leucemia? –Ele pergunta sem rodeios e ouve o outro homem soltar um suspiro. –Não vou negar, é uma das minhas suspeitas. Eu liguei para o médico que está tratando Chiana, ele está fora da cidade e me disse que pretendia pedir esse exame na próxima consulta dela.

-Agradeço por estar cuidando da minha filha, Sasuke. Ino está sozinha com Joshua. Eu estou voltando para os Estados Unidos.

-Certo, não se preocupe, eu te mantenho informado. Sakura está indo para sua casa, ela vai ficar com Joshua para que Ino possa vir para autorizar os exames. – O homem avisa e desliga em seguida e Gaara fecha os olhos e dá vazão às lagrimas. Seria possível que sua menina estivesse com leucemia? Como algo assim poderia estar acontecendo? Parecia um pesadelo.

Os acionistas vão deixando a sala, desejando melhoras para Chiana e Temari, sorri agradecendo. As reuniões estavam no fim, ela pretendia ir aos Estados Unidos ver a sobrinha. Ela se prepara para sair quando Kankuro a chama. –Temari, espere, quero falar com você.

-Se é sobre minha viagem aos Estados Unidos, pode esquecer, quero saber como está Chiana.

-Certo,então vá, mas volte assim que puder. Tenho que ir para o Japão e precisarei de você aqui.

-Como pode ser tão insensível? Chiana é nossa sobrinha e está doente. Você não se importa com isso? Gaara e Ino estão desesperados, passando por momentos difíceis. Deus, como alguém pode ser tão egoísta.

-Já terminou? – Ela concorda com a cabeça. –Devo viajar daqui uma semana, você tem que voltar antes disso. –Ele termina de falar e sai, deixando a irmã sozinha. Temari estreita o olhar, zangada. Com raiva ela se dirige á própria sala, tinha providencias á tomar. Deixaria os filhos com a sogra e partiria para os Estados Unidos no dia seguinte.

XXX

Gaara e Ino estão sentados em frente á médica indicada por Sasuke. A mulher olhava para os exames sobre sua mesa, em silêncio, depois de alguns minutos ela encara o casal. –Não vou mentir para vocês, a situação de Chiana é grave. Eu aconselho começarmos a quimioterapia o mais rápido possível.

Ino cobre o rosto com as mãos e começa a soluçar desesperada. Gaara engole as lágrimas e abraça a esposa. Naquele momento precisava ser forte, sua esposa e sua filha precisavam dele.

A médica aguarda até que Ino se acalmasse um pouco e volta á falar. –Sei que estão assustados nesse momento, porém devem tentar manter a serenidade para passarem segurança e tranqüilidade á Chiana. O diagnóstico de Leucemia sempre assusta, contudo não deve ser encarado como uma sentença de morte. O tratamento com quimioterapia e transplante de medula óssea tem um alto índice de êxito.

- O que devemos fazer, Dra. Shizune? - Gaara pergunta nervoso. – Voltem para casa e descansem. Chiana ficará no hospital até que esteja mais estável. Então começaremos a quimioterapia.

Chiana estava internada desde que Sasuke á tinha levado ao hospital, há cinco dias. O quadro dela tinha piorado muito e os médicos decidiram que era melhor ficar hospitalizada. Ela tinha tido febre por conta de uma infecção oportunista. Estava sendo tratada com antibióticos e não havia previsão de alta.

-E quanto ao transplante de medula óssea? Onde conseguiremos um doador?

-Temos um cadastro de doadores. No entanto é sempre mais fácil conseguir um doador entre os familiares. –Ela volta a pegar a ficha de Chiana e olha para Gaara. –Vejo que o senhor não é o pai biológico da menina.

-Adotei Chiana quando me casei com Ino. –Gaara esclarece. –O pai biológico é meu irmão.

A resposta surpreende a médica. – Então vocês têm como entrar em contato com o pai biológico? Isso é ótimo, ele pode ser um possível doador.

Ino ergue a cabeça, irritada com a médica. Ela falava de quimioterapia, transplantes e doadores como se estivesse falando do clima. –Escute, o pai biológico de Chiana nunca assumiu a paternidade. Ele nega que seja o pai dela, então dificilmente ele poderia ser considerado um possível doador. Jamais fez algo por minha filha. Ele nos odeia.

-Ino, se acalme, a Dra. Shizune só está querendo ajudar. No momento vamos nos concentrar em Chiana, meu amor. Depois nos preocupamos com Kankuro. Está bem? –Gaara fala conciliador, também estava chocado com tudo o que ouvira. Chiana tinha uma doença grave que poderia ser mortal e precisaria do apoio e do amor deles. – Doutora, primeiro vamos verificar se Ino ou eu não podemos ser os doadores. Também tenho uma irmã, talvez seja possível encontrarmos alguém compatível sem precisarmos recorrer ao meu irmão. O que acha?

A médica concorda, pelo jeito a situação era muito delicada. – Está bem, vamos começar a quimioterapia e então procuramos um doador. Vou inserir o perfil da Chiana no banco de dados de doadores e ver se aparece alguém compatível.

-Precisamos falar com Chiana, Gaara. Temos que contar à ela e a Eric. – Ino fala desolada, não sabia como dar uma noticia como aquela á filha.

-Conversem com ela com calma e deixem claro que existe tratamento e que ela tem ótimas chances de se curar.

-Mas não é cem por cento de certeza, certo?

-Nunca é, Ino. Não podemos prometer isso, cada organismo reage de uma forma, contudo quanto mais cedo for feito o diagnóstico, maiores as chances de cura. Não vamos desanimar, temos que transmitir segurança e confiança á Chiana. Uma atitude otimista ajuda muito.

- Quando devemos conversar com ela, Dra? –A médica olha para Gaara, era visível o esforço do ruivo em tentar demonstrar força. –Assim que se sentirem calmos o suficiente para conversar com ela. Chiana é inteligente e com certeza já deve estar desconfiada. Ela terá que enfrentar a quimioterapia e seus efeitos colaterais, é melhor que esteja preparada para isso.

Ino e Gaara concordam e se levantam. Ambos se despedem e saem da sala. Estavam vivendo um pesadelo. Jamais poderiam supor que algo assim pudesse acontecer, uma doença tão grave em uma garota tão jovem e alegre.

Na calçada em frente á clinica Ino olha para Gaara sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, se sentia impotente, inútil. Sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Ela vê o que marido não estava melhor. Ele pega sua mão e a puxa para seus braços. – Dará tudo certo, temos que ter confiança e acreditar, Ino.

-Eu sei, mas no momento não me sinto forte o suficiente para olhar para minha menina e contar o que ela tem.

- Chiana já deve estar desconfiada, ela fez os exames e sabe para que eles servem. Eric também sabe. É melhor falarmos com eles de uma vez. –Gaara fala acariciando os cabelos da esposa. Ino concorda e eles entram no carro para irem até o hospital.

-Eu sei o que eu tenho, Eric, não adianta tentar esconder isso de mim. –Chiana fala, ofegante. Não se sentia bem e a insistência do namorado em tentar esconder os fatos a estava deixando irritada. Ela queria ver os pais, conversar com eles. Gaara e Ino tinham saído á duas horas e ela desconfiava que eles estavam conversando com a médica que estava cuidando dela.

Ela vê os pais chegarem e a expressão deles confirma suas suspeitas. Chiana respira fundo e se prepara. Gaara se aproxima e beija na testa, abraçando-a em seguida. Podia sentir a fragilidade da filha, ela estava bem mais magra que o normal.

-Oi, princesa, como se sente? – Ele pergunta e senta na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ino também beija a filha e acaricia os cabelos escuros da menina. Chiana olha para o namorado, com um pedido mudo para que ele a deixasse á sós com os pais. O rapaz entende e se dirige para a porta. –Vou até a cantina, volto logo. –Ela lhe sorri, agradecida e depois pega na mão do pai, mirando os olhos claros dele. –Pai, mãe eu sei o que tenho. Fiz uma pesquisa. –Aponta o tablet sobre uma mesinha.

-Chiana... –Gaara começa e a menina aperta a mão dele. –Eu sei papai, não adianta tentar esconder. Estou co m leucemia. – Ela fala e fecha os olhos, cansada. Gaara olha para Ino, sem saber o que fazer e a loira toma a iniciativa. Ela chama a menina suavemente e espera que Chiana abra os olhos. –Você está certa, meu amor.

Chiana sorri de leve. –Viu, eu estava certa. E agora? Quando começa a quimio?

-Daqui alguns dias. Primeiro você precisa se recuperar dessa infecção. –Ino fala com carinho e acaricia a face fria da filha.

-Estaremos junto com você durante todo o tratamento, princesa. – Gaara fala, segurando as lágrimas.

-Pai, não fique assim, eu vou sarar. Vou me curar e continuar minha vida. Estudar, me formar, casar com Eric. E você vai me levar até o altar. E pagar pela festa. –Ela conclui e Gaara sorri. –Sim, e será uma festa imensa.

-E muito cara. – Os três riem e Gaara olha com orgulho para a menina. Ela estava se esforçando para não deixá-los tristes. Chiana encosta-se ao travesseiro e fecha os olhos.

-Filha, tente dormir um pouco, você precisa se recuperar. –Chiana concorda ainda com os olhos fechados, estava cansada e dormir parecia algo maravilhoso naquele momento.

O casal olha para a garota adormecida, Chiana enfrentaria uma dura batalha pela cura, não seria fácil e eles sabiam que em alguns momentos ela se revoltaria. Teriam que estar preparados para isso.

XXX

Gaara e Ino observavam Chiana dormir. A menina estava tomando mais uma transfusão de sangue. Já era a quinta desde que a garota havia sido diagnosticada. Uma enfermeira entra e verifica a bolsa de sangue pendurada no suporte. Depois se vira para o ruivo. – A Dra. Shizune já chegou.

-Certo, eu vou falar com ela. – Gaara se vira para a esposa. –Eu volto logo, fique aqui.

-Está bem. – Ele lhe dá um beijo na testa e observa como a esposa estava abatida, então se dirige até a sala onde se encontrava a médica responsável pelo tratamento da Chiana.

A mulher já o esperava, sobre a sua mesa estava a pasta da garota. Ela o cumprimenta e aponta a cadeira onde Gaara se acomoda, tenso. – Gaara, eu gostaria de ter boas noticias, contudo ainda não encontramos um doador compatível e o quadro de Chiana está se agravando.

- Eu sei disso, Shizune. Eu, Ino, minha irmã, meu filho e sobrinhos fizemos os exames, como você sabe, não há mais nenhum parente, meus sogros são idosos demais para a doação.

-E seu irmão? Você me disse que ele é o pai biológico. Talvez seja um doador em potencial.

-Já pensei nisso e não sei como abordá-lo sobre o assunto. Kankuro ignorou a existência de Chiana desde antes do seu nascimento. Ele expulsou Ino do apartamento onde moravam logo no inicio da gravidez e nunca quis saber nada á respeito da menina. Até ameaçou processar Ino se ela continuasse a afirmar que a filha é dele. Tenho sido o pai dela desde então. É uma situação muito delicada.

-A situação de Chiana também é muito delicada. Ela está entrando em depressão e isso agrava o estado dela.

O homem solta um suspiro e concorda com a cabeça. Tinham que tentar, era sua a última esperança. Ele teria que convencer Kankuro á fazer os exames. Shizune percebe que tinha convencido o ruivo e retira um envelope da pasta. –Tome, estes são os exames que seu irmão terá que fazer. Ele poderá fazê-los na Inglaterra mesmo, como sua irmã e sobrinhos fizeram.

-Vou providenciar. –Gaara pega o envelope e se levanta.

-Certo, me telefone assim que tiver os resultados, vou continuar procurando no cadastro de doadores de medula óssea.

-Obrigado, Doutora. – Ele se despede e sai, levando o envelope. Não falaria com Ino sobre aquilo. Primeiro convenceria o irmão á fazer os exames. Tinha certeza de que Kankuro iria exigir o teste de paternidade e não se importava. Iria ao inferno e beijaria o diabo se fosse necessário para salvar sua filha. Guarda o envelope no bolso interno do casaco e volta para o quarto. Iria para a Inglaterra assim que Chiana voltasse para casa.

XXX

-Filha, eu tenho que ir, faz meses que não compareço á sede da companhia. –Gaara fala cansado, ele e Ino estavam tentando convencer Chiana de sua necessidade de viajar para a Inglaterra. Dissera ás duas que iria para uma reunião com os acionistas. A garota estava sentada no sofá, soluçando, não queria que o pai viajasse.

-Você disse que não iria viajar ate que eu estivesse bem. Eu ainda não estou bem, pai. – Ela olha para Gaara se sentindo desamparada, não queria que ele saísse de perto dela. –Você quer me abandonar, está louco para ir embora. –Acusa com raiva e mágoa.

-Isso não verdade, princesa. –Gaara tenta mais uma vez se aproximar da menina e Chiana se esquiva, ainda chorando. –Vá embora logo, suma de uma vez. Não quero sua piedade, não preciso de você. Você é igual á Kankuro. – Ela grita descontrolada.

-Filha, não fale assim com seu pai. –Ino fala irritada, Chiana estava indo longe demais. Com dificuldade a menina levanta e dá as costas para o casal. –Ele não é meu pai, talvez nem seja meu tio. –Ela sai do aposento se sentindo mal.

Ino faz menção de ir atrás dela e é impedida pelo marido. –Ino, deixe-a se acalmar. Se tentar falar com ela agora, só vai piorar as coisas. Chiana está assustada e estressada. Estes meses não tem sido fáceis.

-Ela não tem direito de falar com você assim, Gaara. – Os olhos azuis da esposa estavam cheios de lágrimas. Gaara a abraça, sentindo o quanto ela estava mais magra. Eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados, até que Ino se acalmasse. No fundo, o ruivo estava magoado com as palavras da filha, se sentia ferido. Chiana nunca dissera que ele não era seu pai.

Eles se afastam ao ouvirem a buzina do carro da empresa que viera pegar Gaara para levar ao aeroporto. O ruivo acaricia o rosto da esposa e a beija profundamente, depois se separam e ele pega a mala que estava no chão. –Cuidem-se, eu volto o mais rápido possível. Falarei com você todos os dias e se precisar me chame. –Ino concorda, triste e Gaara a beija novamente. –Vamos superar tudo isso, meu amor.

-Eu te amo, Gaara. Chiana também ama você.

-Eu sei, não se preocupe. – Ele pega a mala e sai. Ino senta no sofá. Sentia-se esgotada. O mundo deles tinha desabado desde a descoberta da doença da filha. No começo Chiana tinha se mostrado confiante e mantido o humor e a doçura, característicos da personalidade dela, então com o tempo ela começara a se irritar com tudo e com todos, brigando e discutindo por qualquer motivo.

Gaara e Ino tinham tentado de tudo para evitar conflitos com a menina, realizando todos os desejos dela e a cada dia Chiana se mostrava mais exigente e grosseira. Parecia que queria punir todos pelo seu estado.

Com um suspiro Ino se levanta, iria procurar a filha e ver se ela precisava de algo. Ainda bem que o filho estava na escola, ela pensa, o menino vinha sofrendo muito já que os pais não conseguiam ter tempo suficiente para dedicar á ele. Tudo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que eles imaginavam á principio. E pelo jeito a tendência era ficar pior ainda.

XXX

-Eu não quero vê-lo, mamãe. Diga isso á ele. –Chiana grita nervosa. Ela estava muito zangada por causa da viagem do pai. –Eu já cansei de dizer á Eric para sumir da minha vida.

-Chiana, pare com isso. Eric é seu namorado.-Ino tenta apaziguar, estava parada do lado de fora do quarto.

-Ex-namorado. –Chiana fala zangada. Ela olha em volta e com raiva joga o abajur que se espatifa de encontro à porta do quarto, assustando a mãe que estava do outro lado. Tensa, Ino entra no aposento e encontra a filha sentada no chão soluçando. Perto dela tufos de cabelos escuros fazem o coração de Ino se apertar. Ela se abaixa ao lado da menina e a puxa para seus braços. Os soluços da garota enchem a mãe de tristeza. –Chiana, por favor, se acalme.

-Não quero me acalmar, não quero ver Eric, não quero ver ninguém. –Ela grita e continua chorando. –Diga á Eric para ir embora, não quero vê-lo. Não quero que ele me veja assim.

Ino compreende o estado da filha. Há oito meses Chiana tinha iniciado a quimioterapia e o efeito estava sendo devastador. Logo no inicio as náuseas e vômitos deixaram a garota arrasada. Ela se sentia mal durante dias seguidos. Gaara e Ino tentavam alegrá-la e animá-la, mas com o tempo a revolta tomara conta da menina. A gota d'água tinha sido o início da queda de cabelos, isso tinha deixado a garota arrasada.

– Nem meu pai me quer mais. –Chiana fala soluçando, ainda inconformada com o fato do pai não estar ali.

-Isso não é verdade, Chiana. Gaara teve que ir para as reuniões com os acionistas, querida. Sabe que ele não podia ter se negado á ir.

Chiana funga e volta a chorar, desesperada. –Filha, tanto Eric quanto seu pai a amam muito, eles querem ficar perto de você.

-Eric dizia que eu era a garota mais linda do colégio. Acha que ele ainda pensa assim?

-Você não está sendo justa com ele, Filha. Eric te ama, independente disso. Ele está lá embaixo querendo falar com você, fale com ele. – O rapaz tinha chegado por volta das oito da noite, querendo falar com Chiana.

-Ele continua comigo apenas por pena, eu sei que ele não me ama mais. – A garota soluçava e Ino não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela também não se sentia bem, estava exausta com os cuidados com a filha mais velha e Joshua, que exigia cada vez mais atenção da mãe. Ela estava com vontade de se jogar na cama e não sair de lá nunca mais.

Ino se levanta. Chiana olha para ela, triste, no fundo sabia que estava sendo ingrata e injusta. Seus pais vinham fazendo o impossível para agradá-la, mas nada a confortava. Olha para mãe, Ino estava abatida, parecia cansada e estava mais magra também.

Ino dá um passo em direção á porta e então sua visão fica turva e ela cai, assustando Chiana. A garota vê a mãe cair e grita apavorada.

Eric está esperando por Chiana e Ino na sala. Há dias que não via a namorada, ela se negava a falar com ele, nem mesmo atendia ao telefone. Chateado, ele decidira ir á casa dela, não sairia dali sem falar com ela. Precisavam conversar. Olhava para o jardim através da janela quando ouve o grito de Chiana e sobe as escadas correndo até o quarto da namorada. Ele a encontra chacoalhando a loira, tentando despertá-la. –Eric, me ajude, ela desmaiou. – Ele pega o celular e liga para a casa, chamando os pais. Depois coloca Ino na cama e ajuda Chiana à sentar ao lado da mãe.

Eles ouvem o som da campainha e o rapaz desce, voltando com o pai em seguida. Rapidamente, Sasuke se aproxima de Ino e começa a examiná-la, enquanto Sakura ajuda Eric a levar Chiana para a sala, a garota não tinha parado de chorar. –A culpa foi minha.

-Chiana, nos conte o que aconteceu. –Sakura pede segurando as mãos da menina.

-Ela queria que eu descesse para falar com Eric e eu briguei com ela. A culpa é minha, Saukra. Minha mãe está cansada de cuidar de mim, estou dando tanto trabalho.

-Está mesmo, tem tratado sua mãe como uma escrava desde que ficou doente.

-Mãe, você não está ajudando.

-Eric, suba e vá ver se seu pai precisa de ajuda, eu vou ter uma conversinha com Chiana. –O rapaz hesita e Sakura o olha, zangada. –Agora.

Sem opção ele sai, subindo as escadas em direção aos quartos. Sakura senta ao lado de Chiana. –Sei que está com medo de tudo isso, Chiana. Não é culpa sua estar doente, também não é culpa de seus pais. Eles amam você e estão sofrendo muito com tudo isso. Ino está ficando exausta por cuidar de você e Joshua. Sei que você não está fazendo por mal, porém sua mãe não está conseguindo dar conta de tudo. Eu disse á Ino para contratar uma enfermeira para ajudá-la e ela me disse que você não quer. Por quê?

A menina abaixa a cabeça, constrangida. Sua mãe tinha dito que iria contratar alguém e ela dera um escândalo, acusando-a de não querer mais cuidar dela. Se sentindo culpada, Ino desistira da idéia, eles tinham uma empregada que ajudava nas tarefas da casa, mas era Ino quem cuidava dos filhos. Sakura vê que a menina estava envergonhada pelo seu comportamento e acaricia os cabelos da garota. Ela vê que os cabelos de Chiana estavam caindo e abraça a nora. –Não fique zangada comigo, querida, só quero o seu bem e da Ino, ela é minha amiga. Veja, ela deve ter desmaiado de cansaço e porque não tem se alimentado direito.

-Estou com medo, Sakura. Não quero morrer. – Chiana começa a soluçar desesperada e Sakura a aperta nos braços. –Você não vai morrer, meu amor. Vamos encontrar um doador compatível, não perca as esperanças.

Chiana olha no chão onde vários fios de cabelos estavam amontoados. -Sakura, você me ajuda numa coisa? –Pede em um sussurro com a voz embargada pelo choro. Precisa fazer aquilo logo antes que perdesse a coragem.

-Claro, o que você precisa? –Chiana diz o que queria que a mulher fizesse por ela e Sakura concorda. Elas vêem Sasuke descendo com Eric e ficam á espera de noticias sobre Ino.

-Ela já acordou, mas precisa descansar. Eu disse á ela para ficar na cama, porém Ino disse que precisa ajudar Chiana á tomar banho.

-Eu vou ajudar Chiana, ela vai tomar banho, pegar suas coisas e ir lá para casa passar uns dias. – Sakura fala olhando para a garota e Chiana concorda, um pouco sem graça e Eric sorri. –Você vai ficar lá em casa? Sério? Que bom, poderemos conversar com calma.

-Eric, Chiana vai ficar lá para que Ino possa descansar. Não quero que você a deixe estressada, está me ouvindo? – O rapaz concorda e Sakura ajuda Chiana a levantar. –Venha, vamos subir e ver sua mãe, depois iremos para minha casa.

-Vou subir com vocês, tentar convencer aquela loira teimosa a descansar. – Sasuke sobe com as duas, ajudando Chiana na escada. Estava preocupado com a menina, ela parecia extremamente frágil. Eles entram no quarto e encontram Ino ainda deitada. Ela tenta ficar em pé, porém Sasuke impede. –Descanse. Amanhã quero que você vá ao hospital fazer alguns exames.

-Sasuke, não posso, Gaara está na Inglaterra. – Ino fala nervosa, ela vê Sakura levando Chiana para o banheiro. –Ino, você vai ao hospital, depois que deixar Joshua na escola. Chiana ficará lá em casa, por alguns dias.

-Ela concordou?

-Acho que Sakura não lhe deu opção. –Sasuke sorri de leve e depois volta á ficar sério. –Você desmaiou de pura exaustão e porque não tem se alimentado direito. Não poderá cuidar de Chiana se ficar doente. Ela ficará lá em casa, eu e Sakura cuidaremos dela, não se preocupe. Quero que você aproveite para descansar. Conheço algumas enfermeiras que trabalham cuidando de doentes em casa. Vou telefonar para elas e ver quem está disponível para trabalhar aqui com você.

-Sasuke, eu agradeço por tudo que está fazendo, mas Chiana não quer uma enfermeira e eu não quero que ela se estresse. –Ino explica, triste. Seria ótimo ter ajuda extra, contudo Chiana não tinha aceitado a sugestão e Ino desistira de contratar alguém.

- Chiana viu o estado em que você está e vai mudar de idéia sobre isso, tenho certeza. Vocês precisam de ajuda. –Ino não diz nada e ele continua. –Quando o ruivo volta?

-Não sei, ele disse que tinha vários compromissos na Inglaterra. –Ela responde, sentia uma falta imensa do marido. –Ele também está precisando de descanso. –Eles continuam conversando, enquanto Ino esperava a filha sair do banheiro com Sakura. Meia hora depois ambas saem e Ino se espanta. Chiana tinha raspado a cabeça. –Filha, o que você fez?

-Mãe, o cabelo ia acabar caindo todo mesmo. Foi melhor assim. – Chiana fala triste e Ino fica em pé, abraçando a menina. –Tudo vai melhorar filha, tenha fé.

-Eu irei para a casa da Sakura, passar uns dias lá, quero que você descanse e, mãe, acho que é uma boa idéia contratar alguém para cuidar de mim, você está exausta. – Ino sorri, relaxando um pouco. Com certeza Sakura tinha convencido Chiana a aceitar uma enfermeira. –Sasuke vai encontrar alguém para nós.

-Certo. – Com a ajuda de Sakura, Chiana pega algumas peças de roupa e coloca em uma bolsa grande, enquanto Sasuke pegava os remédios da menina. Depois ela dá um beijo na mãe e sai junto com o casal. Ino fica olhando, sentia-se mal por aquilo, contudo Sasuke e Sakura estavam certos, eles precisavam de ajuda.

Ela volta á deitar. Joshua já estava dormindo e ela aproveitaria para descansar. No dia seguinte telefonaria para o marido, queria ouvir a voz dele. Com a situação de Chiana eles andavam estressados e distantes um do outro. Há mais de um mês que não faziam amor e ela sentia falta disso.

Chiana chega á casa de Eric sentindo-se muito cansada. Sakura á ajuda á ir até o quarto de hospedes e ela se acomoda na cama. A garota estava trêmula, se sentia fraca. Ela fecha os olhos, exausta. Sakura senta ao seu lado e acaricia o rosto da menina, aguardando que ela diga algo, sem pressionar, sabia que a menina estava nervosa e cansada.

Depois de vários minutos, Chiana abre os olhos. –Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Tratei minha mãe tão mal que ela acabou ficando doente. E meu pai deve estar tão magoado que nem vai querer me ver mais.

-Acho impossível aquele ruivo não querer te ver mais, ele te adora e é capaz de beijar o chão que você pisa.

-Eu fui muito estúpida com ele, disse coisas terríveis antes dele viajar, estou envergonhada e arrependida.

-Então porque não pede desculpas? –Sakura pergunta ainda acariciando a face da garota.

-Acha que ele me perdoaria? – A outra confirma e se levanta pegando o notebook da garota que estava ali junto com sua bolsa. – Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria muito feliz em falar com você.

-Mas, Sakura agora são quase três horas da manhã em Londres. Meu pai deve estar dormindo.

-Veja se ele está online, se não estiver, você pode deixar uma mensagem. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará feliz.

Chiana senta na cama com cuidado e liga o notebook. Ela vê Eric entrando com um copo de suco nas mãos. –Achei que você gostaria de tomar um suco de frutas, antes de dormir. –Sakura sai discretamente e deixa o casal á sós. O rapaz senta na cama ao lado da namorada. –Eu amo você, Chiana. Sei que você está pensando que estou aqui por piedade e isso não é verdade.

-Eric, não quero estragar sua vida. –Ela lamenta triste e toma um gole do suco.

-Pois é exatamente isso que você está fazendo se afastando de mim. Quero ficar com você, te ajudar, cuidar de você. Sei que precisa de mim. Se eu estivesse doente, você me daria às costas? – Ela nega. –Eu também não vou abandoná-la. Estamos nisso juntos.

Ela concorda e ele a beija com carinho. Depois a atenção dela se volta para o monitor. Seu pai não estava online então ela deixa uma mensagem curta. "Pai, me perdoa. Sei que você e mamãe estão fazendo tudo o que podem e eu sou grata por isso. Eu te amo e estou com saudades."

Eric lê a mensagem que a namorada escrevera. – Ele vai ficar muito feliz quando ler isso. Agora, hora de dormir.

-Fica comigo, por favor? – Ela não queria ficar sozinha. Eric concorda e ambos se ajeitam na cama. Chiana apóia a cabeça no peito dele, soltando um suspiro. – Tente dormir, meu amor. Você precisa descansar.

-Eu vivo cansada, não consigo fazer nada. – Ela fala com voz de choro e ele acaricia as costas dela. Chiana estava sensível, frágil e vulnerável. - Você está estressada, tente relaxar. Vai dar tudo certo. Logo encontraremos um doador.

-E se isso não ocorrer? E se nunca encontrarmos um doador compatível?

Eric já tinha pensando nessa possibilidade, várias pessoas entre familiares e amigos tinham feito exames, contudo não tinha sido encontrado ninguém que pudesse doar a medula óssea que salvaria a vida de Chiana. –Não pense nisso, nós encontraremos, estamos todos empenhados. Você tem que confiar, meu amor.

Chiana fica em silêncio e depois de um tempo, Eric nota que a namorada estava dormindo. Ele levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la e sai do quarto deixando a luz do abajur acesa e a porta aberta. Iria pegar um colchão para dormir ao lado da cama de Chiana. Passaria a noite ali, como ela tinha pedido. Não a deixaria sozinha. Ela precisa da paciência e do carinho de todos. Não era apenas por causa da doença, ela também estava deprimida o que poderia complicar ainda mais a sua saúde.

Gaara chega ao hotel, exausto, deprimido e magoado. Sabia que a filha estava com raiva de tudo, revoltada contra a doença, contra o tratamento e nervosa porque ainda não haviam encontrado um doador. Ele sobe até o quarto e deita sem nem mesmo trocar de roupas, precisa descansar e se habituar ao fuso horário. À tarde iria procurar pelo irmão. Não seria uma conversa fácil e ele queria estar preparado física e emocionalmente para isso.

Algumas horas depois ele acorda sentindo-se mais descansado. Após um banho rápido ele liga o computador e, feliz, vê a mensagem da filha. Céus, esperava conseguir convencer Kankuro á fazer os exames. Algo lhe dizia que ele seria capaz de salvar a vida de Chiana. Gaara tinha trazido uma mecha do cabelo da garota para realizar o teste de paternidade.

Ele pega suas coisas e se dirige aos escritórios centrais da empresa subindo até a sala da presidência, queria falar com o irmão imediatamente. Gaara se aproxima da mesa da secretaria que o recebe com um sorriso.

-Boa tarde, Karin. Preciso falar com meu irmão.

-Boa tarde, Gaara. Não sabíamos que viria. Kankuro está fora, ele deve chegar daqui uma hora.

-Certo, eu volto mais tarde. – Ele se afasta pelo corredor até uma sala pequena que costumava usar quando estava em Londres. Iria esperar pelo irmão. Ele liga o laptop, queria ver se Chiana tinha lido sua resposta, não queria que a filha ficasse nervosa.

Chiana acorda e vê o colchão no chão, pelo jeito Eric tinha dormido ali ao seu lado. Pensa no que havia acontecido no dia anterior e solta um suspiro. Precisava pedir desculpas á sua mãe e falar com seu pai. Ao pensar no ruivo ela procura pelo relógio, já eram nove horas da manhã, duas da tarde em Londres.

Pega o notebook e se conecta. A primeira coisa que vê é a resposta do pai á sua mensagem. "Está tudo bem, princesa, não se preocupe. Também amo você e estou com saudades." Ela fica feliz, porém ainda não era o suficiente, queria falar com o pai.

Gaara vê que a filha o estava chamando e clica sobre o ícone da chamada em vídeo. A primeira coisa que percebe é a cabeça raspada da menina e isso faz seu coração se apertar. Ela toca a cabeça raspada e sorri, triste.

-Foi melhor assim, ia cair tudo mesmo. Sakura me ajudou, não queria pedir isso á mamãe, ela ficaria arrasada. –Ele concorda e ela continua. -Papai, me perdoe. –Chiana diz deixando Gaara emocionado. –Esqueça isso, meu amor. Não precisa pedir perdão. - Ele olha a parede atrás da filha e não reconhece o lugar.

-Onde você está?

-Na casa da Sakura, vou passar uns dias aqui, para que mamãe possa descansar. Ela passou mal ontem, está exausta, tudo por minha culpa. Mas, pai, eu prometo que não vou mais agir de forma tão egoísta. Disse á mamãe que ela pode contratar uma enfermeira para cuidar de mim. Será melhor para todos. – Gaara concorda com a cabeça.

- Eu fui horrível com você e com a mamãe. Vocês têm feito tudo por mim e eu fui grosseira, rude e estúpida. Comparar você á Kankuro não foi justo. Você jamais me abandonaria. – Chiana olha para o ruivo, ansiosa.

-Filha, está tudo bem, sei que você estava zangada quando disse aquilo. –Gaara está enternecido pela atitude da garota. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Não pai, eu te magoei. Você é o melhor pai do mundo e eu estou sendo uma péssima filha. Ninguém tem culpa pela minha doença. Você e a mamãe têm feito o possível para me ajudar e eu sou muito grata. Não queria estar dando tanto trabalho e nem ser tão grosseira. Foi sem querer, eu juro.

- Eu e sua mãe sabemos que está sendo muito difícil. Não estamos criticando você, princesa. Faremos tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance. Nós te amamos muito.

Chiana fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos e Gaara aguarda. Kankuro se aproxima da sala do irmão, tinha sido avisado pela secretaria que Gaara estava no escritório e queria falar com ele. Ele para na porta ao ouvir a voz da garota, já ia se afastar quando ouve seu nome.

-A melhor coisa que Kankuro fez por mim foi me rejeitar, assim ganhei um pai maravilhoso.

-Filha, não recrimine meu irmão, foi uma época complicada.

-Tudo bem, não quero falar dele. Eu só quero que saiba que o que eu disse não é a verdade. Você sempre será o meu pai. Sempre. Tenho muitas lembranças da minha infância e você está em todas elas. No meu primeiro dia na escola, você me levou e ficou dentro do carro esperando as aulas acabarem. –Ambos sorriem.

-Quando eu caí da bicicleta e quebrei o braço, você veio da Inglaterra para me ver, foi o primeiro a assinar o meu gesso. Você ficou ao meu lado a noite toda e no dia seguinte me levou á loja de brinquedos para que eu escolhesse tudo o que quisesse. Mamãe brigou com você por que gastou muito.

-No meu oitavo aniversário eu queria uma festa das princesas e você fretou um avião para me levar e as minhas amigas para a Disneylândia, passamos o dia todo lá. Você comprou fantasias de princesas para todas nós e um bolo imenso no formato do castelo da Cinderela. Até hoje Anne fala sobre isso. Mais uma vez, mamãe brigou com você por causa da despesa e você riu e disse que o dinheiro existia para trazer felicidade ás pessoas que você amava.

Gaara se emociona com as lembranças e Chiana continua. O rosto dela estava molhado pelas lágrimas, contudo ela sorria enquanto ia relembrando fatos de sua infância. Kankuro ouvia tudo ao lado da porta. Não precisava ver o irmão para saber que ele estava emocionado.

-No dia que se mudou para nossa casa e me pediu para te chamar de pai, foi o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida. Eu sempre quis que você fosse meu pai. Era o meu maior sonho. E quando me adotou e eu passei a carregar seu nome me senti muito orgulhosa. –Gaara fazia força para não chorar. Aquelas eram lembranças preciosas para ele também.

-Minhas amigas sempre falam que você é o pai mais lindo de toda a turma. Têm umas que se atrevem a te chamarem de sexy e eu fico morrendo de orgulho de ser sua filha.

-Filha, eu também tenho muito orgulho em ser seu pai. – A voz de Gaara estava rouca.

Temari aparece no corredor e estranha ver Kankuro parado perto da sala, ela ouve a voz de Gaara e se espanta, não sabia que o irmão mais novo estava ali. Kankuro lhe faz sinal pedindo silêncio e ela ouve a voz da sobrinha.

-Decidi fazer Economia por sua causa, você fala de seu trabalho com tanto entusiasmo, me explicando tudo sobre a companhia e eu queria trabalhar ao seu lado.

-E vai trabalhar, Chiana. Um dia você me substituirá na direção da filial americana. – Gaara fala com firmeza e Chiana nega com a cabeça. – Eu tinha tantos planos, o baile de formatura, o curso de Economia, trabalhar com você, me casar com Eric. Agora eu apenas desejo que um doador apareça. É a única forma de conseguir realizar meus sonhos.

Eles ficam em silêncio, emocionados. Gaara sabia que a filha tinha razão, por mais duro que fosse aceitar isso, essa era a realidade, se não encontrassem um doador, a menina não sobreviveria á doença.

Lágrimas descem pelo rosto de Temari e Kankuro a abraça, também se sentia tocado pelo drama de Chiana. Ouvir a garota dizendo aquelas coisas o estava deixando muito emocionado. Pelo jeito Chiana era muito sensível.

-Filha, nós vamos encontrar um doador, não perca as esperanças, meu amor. – Chiana desvia o olhar e solta um suspiro desanimado. – Não sei se tenho tanto tempo, pai.

-Não fale assim. – Gaara pede nervoso. –Pai, está tudo bem. Eu só quero que saiba que independente do que aconteça, sou muito feliz em ter um pai como você. Eu te amo muito.

-Também te amo muito minha filha. – Ele responde sério e eles se encaram durante alguns segundos, apenas analisando a expressão um do outro e Chiana sorri de leve. -Vou deixá-lo trabalhar agora. Volte logo para casa, estou com saudades. – Eles se despedem e Gaara corta a conexão. Ele abaixa a cabeça sobre a mesa e solta um soluço, seguido de outros. Não podia chorar perto de Ino e Chiana, tinha que ser forte para ampará-las, mas naquele momento se sentia frágil e desesperado. Sua filha parecia estar se despedindo dele.

Temari entra na sala e abraça o irmão, sem dizer nada. Ela sabia que o tempo da sobrinha estava acabando. Sem um doador, as chances de sobrevivência da menina eram muito pequenas. Eles ficam abraçados durante um longo tempo e então se afastam, Gaara estava mais calmo e controlado.

-Obrigado, Temari. –Temari acaricia os cabelos vermelhos do irmão. – Não sabia que viria á Londres.

Rapidamente Gaara explica porque estava ali enquanto Temari o ouvia em silêncio, quando ele termina de falar ela o encara séria. –Acho que ele vai concordar em fazer os exames, mesmo sem o teste de paternidade. Estamos falando de uma vida e tenho certeza de que Kankuro vai querer ajudar a salvar Chiana.

-Espero que esteja certa.

-Kankuro já chegou, quer que eu vá junto com você?

-Obrigado, Temari. Acho que é melhor falar com Kankuro á sós. –Gaara sai da sala levando o envelope que a médica lhe tinha dado. Ele encontra o irmão sentado lendo alguns papéis. Kankuro já esperava por ele e ergue os olhos assim que o ruivo entra em sua sala.

-Não sabia que viria á Londres, Gaara. O que aconteceu?

Como resposta Gaara estende o envelope para Kankuro, que o abre e se espanta com o conteúdo. –O que é isso?

-Pedidos de exames para verificar se você pode doar a medula óssea para Chiana. –Gaara pega a mecha de cabelo e joga sobre a mesa. –E isso é para o teste de paternidade.

-Então Ino mudou de idéia? Depois de todos estes anos?

-Ino não sabe nada sobre isso, não queria que ela criasse esperanças em vão. Se você não for compatível isso ficará entre nós apenas. – Kankuro pega a mecha de cabelo que estava amarrada com uma fita, pensativo. Gaara e Temari sempre tiveram certeza de que ele era o pai da menina, agora seria possível provar que eles estavam errados.

-Gaara, pense. Se eu fosse o pai da garota, acha mesmo que Ino se recusaria á fazer o teste? Não tem medo de descobrir que sua esposa tem mentido durante anos?

-Kankuro, faça os exames e depois me procure. O tempo de Chiana é curto, então eu agradeceria se você fizesse tudo o mais rápido possível. Se você for compatível gostaria que voltasse comigo para os Estados Unidos. Por favor.

Kankuro fica em pé, por trás da mesa. – Tem tanta certeza assim de que eu sou o pai da menina? –Gaara confirma e o outro bate na mesa com força. –Você nunca entendeu, não é? Eu tinha provas da infidelidade dela.

-Não sei do que está falando e nem quero saber. Se você duvida ser o pai dela, agora tem a chance de provar. Faça os exames e me procure. –Ele termina de falar e sai, nervoso. De que provas Kankuro estava falando? Gaara tinha certeza de que Ino nunca traíra Kankuro e que Chiana era filha de seu irmão. O teste de paternidade confirmaria isso, porém o que aconteceria depois?

XXX

Kankuro olhava os papéis em suas mãos, enquanto esperava pelo irmão. Aqueles eram os resultados dos exames, de todos eles, incluindo o exame de paternidade. Gaara entra na sala, já sabia porque tinha sido chamado, os resultados haviam saído. Ele estava desesperado para saber se Kankuro era um doador compatível. O estado de Chiana estava cada vez pior. Sua chances de cura sem o transplante eram pequenas demais. Se não encontrassem um doador, a menina morreria em poucos meses.

Ele olha para Kankuro e aguarda. O homem fica em pé, dando as costas ao ruivo. –Os resultados chegaram, Gaara. –Ele fica em silêncio, aguardando, porém Gaara não diz nada e ele continua. –Ela mentiu, durante todos esses anos, ela mentiu.

Continua...

**Mielograma** é um dos exames para avaliação da medula óssea. Como a medula óssea está localizada anatomicamente no interior dos ossos, o mielograma é realizado através de uma punção óssea, seguida de aspiração, sendo realizada sob anestesia local (pode-se também usar sedação e/ou analgesia sistêmica). Os ossos mais abordados são o ilíaco, o esterno e a tíbia (este último em crianças). Outro exame que complementa a avaliação da medula óssea é a biópsia de medula (BMO), realizada através de técnica semelhante. Entretanto, a BMO é contra-indicada no esterno, sendo o local preferencial a crista ilíaca posterior, localizada na pelve.


End file.
